Playing With Fire
by D3ckthehalls
Summary: AU. Roddy Piper is the main mob boss in Las Vegas, after finding out that two rival gangs want his crown, Piper enlists the help of Dean Ambrose to bring the two gangs down. Dean's price? Piper's eldest daughter Emma who doesn't take kindly to being labelled an object and pushed into Dean's world. Eventual Demma. Credit to TyphoidCandy.tumblr for the image. I own nothing!
1. A Trade

Dean Ambrose followed his fellow colleagues out of his limo and glanced up at the mansion in front of him. With a heavy sigh he made his way to the front door, what the hell was he doing here? Roddy Piper ordering him here at once for urgent business, no body ordered Dean Ambrose about. Until Piper mentioned it was to do with the other gangs in the city, Piper wanted something from him; and hell, who was Dean to refuse somebody something if the price was right?

Dean took a look inside the foyer of the Piper mansion, not too shabby. "Mr Ambrose?" Graham the butler called to him "Please follow me towards the drawing room," the bald headed man turned away and opened a set of sliding doors "Ah, Good Morning Miss," he smiled at a young woman who was leaning over an easel apparently not noticing the other men that accompanied Graham "Morning Graham," she huffed slightly and blew a piece of her blonde hair away from her face. It was this action that made Dean notice her more; thankful he still wore his sunglasses so the others wouldn't notice his obvious staring he moved down her small frame, his lips quirking at her ample chest covered with a thin vest top and his mouth widening into a smile when he noticed her ass in slim drainpipe pants. The young woman looked up at him through large eyes, her blonde hair swaying past her shoulders in loose curls. He casually strode over to her and took his sunglasses off "Good Morning Miss, I'm Dean Ambrose," she placed the large brush in her hand down and shook his extended one, a tight smile on her lips "This is Antonio my business manager," a taller man smiled at her "And this is Roman, my right hand man," and Dean threw an appreciative glance at Roman "We're here to see Mr Piper over business,"

Dean noticed the way her eyebrow raise at the mention of Piper before she smiled politely at them, "It was nice to meet you and your men Mr. Ambrose," her accent delving into him – there was something about this woman, when she started to turn away back to her drawing Dean lightly grabbed her hand and rubbed it softly. "Please call me Dean, and it is a pleasure to meet you," his fingers lingered across her arm.  
>"Thank you, Mr. Ambrose," she replied a bit firmer obviously not responding to his attempt at flirting with her "If you will excuse me," she picked up her work from the easel and made for those siding doors. Dean moved aside to let her past him and called out to her before she could exit the room "I don't believe I know what your name is Miss?"<br>She looked over her shoulder and gave him a somewhat flirtatious smile "That's because I never told you it," she turned quickly and left Dean with his mouth hanging open slightly and Roman sniggering behind him with Antonio chuckling at his boss' rejection.

Waiting for Roddy Piper made Dean fidget, he was beginning to think of the blonde woman and how she had him wanting to know more about her, god he wanted to see her again. After another thought came into his mind Graham appeared and invited the men into Piper's study. The old man was nursing a scotch "Ah Dean! Come in sit," he ushered the men in and pointed. "Can I get any of you a drink?"

"NO!" Dean shot "Just tell me exactly what I am doing here?"

"Forceful much," Piper muttered, Dean took this time to look at the older man in front of him, the bags under his eyes seemed bigger and his face told a weary tale. Piper had a good career in LV, was a right livewire in his day causing all sorts of trouble, breaking hearts and arms and living to tell the tale. Dean would never admit it but he kind of looked up to Piper in a way.

His thought was interrupted by a shrill voice entering the study "Dad, I'm leaving for work! I'll be home later this evening!" _It was her! _Dean's eyes widened slightly, well this was interesting. The blonde was Piper's daughter.

"Yes, quite right Emma." He smiled at her and turned back to the men "Uh this is.."

"Yes, we met earlier," she looked over at the men with a small smile before she left.

Dean rested a leg against his knee and leaned back in the chair "So, Piper. I don't have all day,"

"Yes, er right." The older man swallowed "I need your help;" he coughed abruptly

"Doesn't everyone?" Dean smirked

"Rollins, Orton," Dean jerked up at hearing the names of his fiend's "They're, well, both of them are banding together it seems,"

"Since when?!" Dean looked over at Antonio who merely shrugged at him "Why wasn't I told of this before?"

"That doesn't matter, Ambrose, I need your help. I have been on top for so long, and now two other gangs have joined up to try and knock me off my pedestal!" Piper banged his fist onto the table

"So what, you want me and my crew to protect your old ass?" Dean scoffed

Piper sighed heavily "No, I want you to help me come up with a way to bring them down,"

Dean's eyes sparked with amusement, now Seth Rollins had been the thorn in Dean's side since he'd betrayed him a few years back and he wanted nothing more than to get his hands on him, but Orton, Orton was a sick son of a bitch. Dean would know, he got on the wrong side of the Orton family years ago. Why would those two even want to be in a partnership?

"AMBROSE!" Piper's eyes had narrowed at him "Well?"

Dean scoffed "Whatever Piper, look. I'd love to help, really I would but what would I get out of it?" Dean stood up "Like you said, you are, and have been the top dog here for years now why should I care if those two assholes take you down?"

Piper sipped his scotch, " What? You joining up with me? What's to say you wouldn't be top dog after they're gone? Come on Ambrose, you're behind the pecking order ain't ya?" Piper smirked "Figure it out, No Rollins, No Orton where would you be?" Dean crossed his arms over his chest, and took a deep breath. The majority of Las Vegas working for him, under him? "Tempting, eh Ambrose?"

"So then Piper, you want my help, what am I getting in return?"

"Being top.."

"I know that!" Dean spat "What will I get whilst I am getting to the top?"

Piper smiled "Anything, anything you want,"

Dean smirked "Anything?"

"Sure," Piper moved to his cheque book "Down payment?"

"Nahhhh, I don't want your money." Dean's smile widened "I want, your daughter,"

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I need help, I need a beta - are there any volunteers out there? It'd be much appreciated. Deckard :)<p> 


	2. Sealed

"EMMA!" an effeminate voice shook Emma out of her day dream and she turned around to be met with Xavier Woods her assistant "Emma, you have been stood there staring at the swatches for 5 minutes, just pick a damn colour already!"

"Jeesh!" Emma blinked rapidly "I, I,"

"God, here we go Alice Blue,"

"No!" Emma cried "Not Blue!"

"What? Blue is a nice colour," Xavier cried

But Emma wasn't listening, staring at the blue had made her think about the man she met earlier, Dean Ambrose. He tried to flirt with her, his blue eyes intensely staring into her own. "EMMA!" Xavier had again interrupted her little 'daydream' "God, what is up with you?"

Emma hesitated before answering "I met Dean Ambrose today,"

"DEAN AMBROSE?! As in the gangster Dean Ambrose?!" As soon as Xavier screamed his name out Emma cringed "Oh My God! Tell me everything!" and he proceeded to move Emma to the nearest coffee table.

"There isn't much to tell, really."

"Is he hot?"

"Xavier!" the young man just laughed at Emma's open mouthed expression "But he was, yes, very good looking,"

"Oh, I know what this is," Xavier rested his elbows on his knees and looked to the sky dreamily.

"No, you don't. Like you said he's a gangster all he does is get his own way and when he doesn't he kills people," Emma replied bluntly

"Like your father did?" Xavier let out a breath

"Hey!" Emma scowled at her friend

" I know, I know," Xavier reached for her hand "Come on, we need to sort these dresses out,"

* * *

><p>Piper scoffed "No," what the hell would Dean Ambrose want with his daughter? "Not a chance, "<p>

"No deal then," Dean shrugged and motioned for his men to follow him, Piper began to panic, he needed Dean's men and weaponry but this was his own daughter Dean wanted to bargain with "Wait!" Piper looked square at Ambrose "What exactly do you want her for?"

"To be with me," Dean shrugged

"Piss off Ambrose, I will not allow my daughter to go with you to be passed around your employees like some slapper!"

Dean sighed, "Piper man, come on, when I say be with me, that's all. She'll be mine, only mine," Jesus, wasn't Piper seeing the bigger picture here?

"Oh ok, so keep her with you until you get tired of her and force her out?" Piper rolled his eyes.

Dean was getting tired of these questions, from where he stood it wasn't exactly an unreasonable demand "Listen up Old Man, I might be low on the pecking order as you put it, but my men are indispensable, the best in Vegas with or without their weapons, I have a brilliant behind the scenes geeks working for me too and you want all of that to help protect you don't ya? Well grant me this one request and I shall consider my staff, yours, got it?"

Piper swallowed, he was very wary of this crazed look in Dean's eyes "3 conditions,"

"Sure," Dean waved his hand

"Give me time to warm her up to the idea," Piper poured himself another scotch "She will not take kindly to this,"

"Two weeks," Dean smirked, that was being fair right? "Then she moves into the Ambrose Estate,"

Piper made a noise but did not voice his disagreement "Let her get on with her business, do not keep her cooped up inside all day. She can work, she can see her friends, she will be visiting myself and her sister regularly,"

"Of course," Dean replied curtly but these were reasonable conditions anyway.

"If I ever hear that you've hurt her in any way this whole thing is called off," Piper's face scowled then "You do not raise a hand to her because if you do, I will tear you limb from limb myself,"

"Deal, " Dean cocked his head and offered his hand to the older man "My men are at your service Mr Piper,"

After Dean and his two buddies had left Roddy sank into his office chair with his head in his hands, what did he just agree to? Emma would kill him, his youngest Jenna would kill him, heck even Emma's mother who was still down in Australia would kill him. Ambrose seemed like the safest option though, sure he was only just making his mark on the underworld but he had impressed so far. Roman Reigns was Ambrose' go to guy, less talking more brawlin' kinda guy; he knew how to get shit done and then there was Ambrose' geek squad. Reportedly had the best computer hackers working for him, surveillance teams he had the works. Piper knew nothing about Ambrose' personal life though, how he treated women, what he expected of his women? Piper groaned out loud, was it too late to back out?

* * *

><p>Dean finished signing the contracts and passed the papers back to Antonio, before he could speak a knocking on his office rang out "Come in," Dean barked, leaning back in his chair "Ah Tyson!" Dean smiled at the man who had entered with a large Manilla envelope and placed it across the desk to Dean.<p>

"I got them," Tyson smiled at his boss "Rollins and Orton getting pally at local hotspots,"

"Really?"

"Yeah not sure why, would have figured they'd hang out together at less conspicuous places," Tyson shrugged and awaited for further instructions from his boss.

"Well, proves that Piper wasn't lying," Dean flicked through the photographs "But I don't understand, Rollins and Orton, what do they have in common, and what do they have in common that would make them go against Piper?"

"Why not?" Antonio spoke; thoroughly checking the contracts his accent apparent, "He's the top one, everyone challenges the top guy,"

"Hmm," Dean mused "I don't get it, I'm sure Piper and Bob Orton used to be friends before I was even born. Err, Tyson, get Adrian to help you find out that history for me," Tyson nodded at his boss and smiled at the other two men before exiting.

"Don't forget boss," Antonio spoke up "We need to make a stop at Lyme's tomorrow,"

"Ah shit!" Dean shouted "I forgot about that, "

"Too busy thinking of Piper's daughter eh?" Roman spoke with a deep chuckle

Dean smirked "Yes,"


	3. Lyme's

Emma walked into the mansion to be met with her father pacing across the foyer "Dad?"

The small voice made Piper turn to her "Ah Emma, I, I need to speak with you,"

Emma knitted her eyebrows together and moved her work bag on the floor "OK, shoot,"

"No, this needs to be in private. Graham, please take my daughters bag to her room," he spoke to his butler who nodded and carried on with the task. "Come to my study,"

Emma followed her father into his study, was she being told off? Oh god, he wasn't sending her back to her mother in Australia was he? "Dad, I'm sorry, whatever I did.."

He waved a hand at her to stop her and gave her a sad smile "It's nothing you did, rather I did," Piper ran a hand over his face and took a deep breath, how could he tell her? "Do you remember that pleasant man you met today?" Piper inwardly scoffed, he just described Dean Ambrose as pleasant.

"Yes, Mr. Ambrose?"

"Well, the thing is. I'm under fire," Piper gulped the rest of his scotch down "Dean has offered his help"

Emma just looked at her father, why was he telling her this?

"But he's asked for something in return,"

"Oh god, are you giving him the house? All our money?"

"Just you," the whisper was barely audible

"WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry, I am."

"No you're not! You can't be serious? Just handing me off to a, to another gangster?"

"Emma, please understand."

"No I won't understand. I refuse, downright refuse."

Piper closed his eyes, he expected this "Emma, if you refuse you put Jenna in danger,"

Emma's jaw dropped, her father was using her little sister as a means to blackmail her "You lie!"

"Orton has formed an alliance with Rollins and,"

Emma interrupted him "How dare you!"

"I'm sorry,"

"How dare you use me like this, how dare you seem so willing to let me go to him,"

"Emma,"

"Didn't you even fight for me? Am I that unimportant to you that you would quite happily give me away to secure your own safety?"

"Emma listen to me!"

"I hate you!" and off she marched, she flung herself onto her bed to let out a river of tears. Her own father had agreed to hand her off, god why didn't she just stay in Australia with her mother. Instead she'd come to live with her estranged father who was the notorious 'hot-rod' of Vegas, Rowdy Roddy Piper; and now, now she was expected to play as little miss whore with Dean Ambrose. No chance, no way would she ever be his, Emma reached for her phone and scrolled through her contact list until she saw her bestie's name and pressed dial, a night with your best friend can cure everything! Although Emma chose to forget that in that moment it would only prove to be a temporary solution.

* * *

><p>Dean picked up his shoulder holster and positioned it neatly over the white vest he was wearing and placed a gun into the holster, looking into his wardrobe he stared at the vast leather jackets he owned until he reached for the grey one. He shrugged the jacket on doubly checking his gun wasn't obvious and made his way downstairs to see most of his men waiting for him and his top girl, Kaitlyn. His Hybrid Assassin. She was deftly tucking a knife into the left boot she was wearing and gave Dean a 10 watt smile "Evening boss," Dean smiled at her "Where's the hubbie?" he spied over his crew not finding Kaitlyn's husband.<p>

"Sheamus and Wade have a long night ahead of them, they're hacking into the database for previous records of Rollins and Orton," she chirped at him.

"Yeah, it will be a long night for them," he turned away from her "Right douche bags we're going to pay our friend Mr Del Rio a visit at Lyme's, Do all of you have your weapons on you?"

* * *

><p>"Nope," Paige called to her best friend "This one, come on Emma you look beautiful in Orange," Emma grabbed the dress Paige had in her hand and stripped to put it on "See? Xavier tell her she looks beautiful in orange,"<p>

"Naturally," Xavier was drinking a beer lounged on Paige's futon

"Do we have to go out?" Emma smiled at the reflection in the mirror, the dress did look good on her, a halter neck which encased her breats; with cut away straps at the waist and flowed to above her knees.

"Yes! Stop thinking, start drinking!" Paige giggled "Come on, Emma, I've lived in LV longer than you and I know what your father was like, I know what all these mob bosses are capable of. If your father is doing this to protect Jenna then surely that's what matters?"

"She has a point Em," Xavier spoke putting his beer down "No one knows what's up with Ambrose; he seems to be the master of secrecy. He's very good at being hidden and because of that he will protect your father and sister,"

"Exactly," Paige handed Emma her eye-liner "Now Emma, I'm not saying you should hop into his bed straight away, because that is very wrong. But think about it. Your sister will be safe. That is a big priority for you isn't it?"

"Of course,"

"Well what if Orton suddenly turned up on your father's doorstep? You know, everyone around here knows what an asshole Orton is, could you imagine what he would do to your family?"

"Stop it!" Emma chucked Paige's make up bag across the room shocking both Paige and Xavier in the process "You're just trying to guilt trip me!"

Paige pulled her friend into her arms "I'm not Emma; I'm trying to explain why it wouldn't be so bad with Ambrose."

Emma wiped her eyes "Ok," she stood up and placed her feet into silver strap heels "Let's go to Lyme's, just for tonight, I'm going to forget and have a good time with my best friends," she turned and gave them all a massive smile.

* * *

><p>Dean led the pack through the entrance of Lyme's straight through to the back, when he noticed a door that said office and wasted no time in barging through the door causing a shriek from the blonde currently draped all over Alberto Del Rio "Ay Dios Mio!" Albert's angry face suddenly calmed at the face of Ambrose "Senor Ambrose,"<p>

"Berto,"

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Alberto shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

Dean made a point of moving his jacket so Alberto could see his holster "I think you know,"

"Look amigo, it's not my fault ok? I'll get you the dinero, give me another week,"

"Berto, I'm not a patient man. Neither is Roman here," Dean motioned to his friend and Roman quickly moved to Alberto and moved his arm behind his back and pressed his face into the table. "You see Alberto, you have a lot of guests in here tonight, hell you have a lot of guests in here most nights so I know you make good money, so where is the money you owe me?"

"Companero! Give me another week!" Roman moved the man's head further on the wood.

"Not good enough," Dean replied firmly "My colleagues will be here until the end of the night and after closing time every single dollar that is in those registers downstairs is mine, got it?"

"Si Senor, you take it, it's yours,"

Dean smirked and motioned for Roman to let Alberto go "So Berto, where's your VIP section?"

Dean settled himself onto a plush sofa and swigged his beer just quite happy to people watch when Antonio came over his own beer in hand with a smirk "Hey boss, you'll never guess who's just turned up?" he motioned behind him and Dean got up to walk over to the balcony and rested against the bar so he was looking outwards to the club goers, Antonio came up next to him and rested his elbows on the bar facing the opposite direction. "3 o clock, by the pillar," Dean looked over and smirked, what a coincidence that she would be here when he was doing business.

Emma, Paige and Xavier had finally got into the Lyme's after waiting in the queue, the strobe green lighting creating a psychedelic feel for all the club goers. The group instantly found a space on the packed dance floor by a pillar and began to all dance together, leading Emma to briefly forget about her future predicament.

Dean kept watching her, the smile spreading across his face and turning into a wide grin when she got up to dance, the outfit she was wearing was just delicious. The silk orange of the dress swishing with her every move, it was a halter neck; oh god his mind became a mush just staring at her. Her shapely breasts moulded to the fabric moving with each turn and dip she did, until a man came over and joined her dancing. Dean felt his features scowl as the African American man pulled Emma into a hug and began to jokingly dance with her. Dean finished his drink and made to move out on the dance floor, Roman came up to the balcony edge "Oh dear," he spoke to Antonio "this might not end well,"

Emma twirled around and before she could turn back to face Xavier again, she felt him grip her hips from behind. It excited her slightly and she rested against his strong chest, placing her own hands above his and moved against him. Getting lost in the music she reached a hand behind her to wrap around Xavier's head, it was then that she opened her eyes. The hair she lightly gripped wasn't an afro; it was loose and flattened slightly, she looked down at the hands on her waist they weren't Xavier's hands. Looking up in a state of panic Paige and Xavier were actually in front of her looking confused as well, as Emma made to move around a voice breathed in her ear "Evenin' Darlin'," a voice she almost recognised "Don't struggle against me, I know you're enjoying yourself," the man placed a small kiss against her shoulder.

The man moved her around to face him and her confused expression changed to anger it was him, Dean Ambrose! She struggled against him but he was too strong, he moved his head to her neck, his hot breath ghosting her skin "Ya look beautiful tonight darlin'. Will you dress like this for me?" his hands moving across her dress slowly. He moved his hand to her upper thigh and began to slowly drag it up massaging the skin there and when he brushed a thumb against her hip she woke up from whatever spell he'd cast on her and pushed him back forcefully a scorn on her face "Get away from me," she spat.

He smirked at her and moved forward, grasping her hip again and pulling her to him, forcing her arms down with his "Don't fight me, " and his blue eyes bored into her own, as if she was displaying all her darkest secrets to him. "I only want to protect you," Emma stopped her struggling as his eyes showed her perfect honesty "I'll keep you and your family safe," he finished that sentence off with a ghost of a kiss below her ear, "I asked for you, please know your father was unwilling at first," Emma moved his head away from her neck and looked at him again. He wasn't lying; her father did stick up for her. "Trust me, I'll keep you safe." It was those words that made her move, Trust. Trust a mob gangster? "Never," she hissed and she moved him off her and turned sharply; she made a face at her friends by way of an apology and ran as fast as her feet could take her out of the bright club.


	4. You're Safe With Me

Dean knotted his eyebrows in confusion and decided he'd better go after her, just because she was all on her lonesome and he might get to play the knight in shining armour. Thankfully the orange dress not only made her look tasty, it was easy to follow through the streets of Vegas and he began to briskly follow her, he decided against running up and completely scaring her more than he just did.

Emma had slowed down to a power-walk, her chest was heaving and her eyes threatened tears. Why was she feeling like this? _You know why, because it felt nice to be in Dean's arms and you don't want to admit it._ Emma stopped and held a hand to her forehead; her own conscious had admitted that she was into Dean but dammit she wasn't! Emma moved to start walking again when a deep voice called out to her "Hey girlie, what you doing out here all alone?" she turned to be met with a muscular man, complete with a beard and raggedy hair. _Shit, Emma. Well it's your own fault, should have stayed inside the club._ "Hey! I asked you a question!" the man's features turned from leering to pissed off.

Emma just turned and moved away "Just on my way home, mate," and she continued to walk away.

"Oo, I know that accent!" the man "with you not being from around here maybe I could show you some places, namely my bed," he finished with a chuckle.

Now it was Emma's turn to be pissed off, not only would he not leave her alone but he'd just assumed something about her "I don't think so," she replied firmly still not looking at the man.

"Why not baby?" the man grabbed her shoulder roughly "I think you'd like it, I can show you some things," he moved his eyebrows in a suggestive way

"Look cobbler, can't your brain see that I'm not interested, god leave me alone ok?"

"Hey listen here missy," the man had moved Emma against the brick wall "The only thing my brain sees is a hot young woman, in a tight dress begging for a fuck," he sneered at her, he pinned a shoulder against the wall causing Emma to wince as the bare skin grazed against the brick "So are you willing, bitch?" The man moved a hand around her throat and dragged her down a random alley "Or do I have to force you?"

Emma struggled as hard as she could, finally managing to move his hand away from her throat she cried out but this only seemed to spur the man on, he had forced his mouth onto hers and she was met with a stench of alcohol as he began to move his tongue inside her mouth. Emma shrieked and bit down causing the man to jump back in pain. Using this as a reprieve Emma began to run but the man was too strong for her "You're gonna pay for that slut!" and he slapped her hard making her head bang against the brick.

"Please," Emma cried out "Leave me alone," her tears flowed freely now, with the combined effort of the pain in her head and the fact was that she was about to be raped, the man paid her no attention and ground his erection against her "Stop," she sobbed only to bet met with a chuckle from the man who ripped the right shoulder strap of Emma's dress and began to paw at her right breast and this contact made Emma cry out again "Stop! Please," but the man continued his rough handling of her.

"Hey Asshole!" Emma and the man turned around to see who had joined them " think the woman wants you to leave her alone,"

As soon as Emma's attacker turned around he was met with a punch "DEAN!" she tried to scream out but it only came out as a mere whisper, she watched Dean kick and punch at the man repeatedly before she cried out again "Help me, please," and then she blacked out.

* * *

><p>Emma felt a warm hand caressing her cheek and let out a low purr "Mhmmmm, feels nice,"<p>

"You alright darlin'?" a voice called out to her, she snapped her eyes open and saw Dean Ambrose sat above her. He had a cloth in his hand and she noticed blood on it, hers, he'd cleaned her up and placed his jacket over her ripped dress, she took in her surroundings and found herself in the back of a range rover.

"Oh, thank god you're awake!" it was Paige; Emma noticed she was sitting in Paige's lap but she ignored her friend and looked at Dean, he'd saved her. She lifted herself up and hugged him, and then began to sob into his arms, gripping his strong biceps protectively.

"I've got ya darlin', you're safe now," Dean continued to rub her back, avoiding the graze on her shoulder "You'll always be safe with me," and he stared at Paige who gave him a soft smile.

He felt her nod against him and she gripped him tighter "Where's, where's the?"

"Shh, don't worry about him," Dean reassured her "He's taken care of,"

At this she left the comfort of his arms and glared at him "you didn't kill him did you?" she whispered.

Dean sighed, given his history this was what he'd expected of her. To judge him as being a murderer. "No, he's spending the night in the county jail," and it was the honest truth.

Emma smiled, his eyes always gave him away when he was telling the truth, the blue creating a warm feeling inside her making her feel protected. "I believe you," she whispered.

"Come on, we've been sitting outside your house for an hour now, I just wanted to clean you up,"

Emma reached up a hand and touched his cheek "Thank you, I don't know what I,"

Dean placed a hand over hers and silenced her "Let's not think about that now," and she hugged him again; maybe just maybe she could be happy with Dean.


	5. Possession

Ok, Sorry for clogging up your inbox's but these first 5 chapters I had already written out so I just needed to type them up and fire them off. The next chapters will see Emma moving in with Dean and his more possessive side come out - hopefully staying on character. Thank you for all the positive feedback so far :) please let me know of any mistakes as I have no problem re-posting a better quality piece of work and this story is still as of now un-beta'd. Thanks again :)

* * *

><p>Emma woke to find Paige in bed next to her, she sighed heavily as last night's memories came back to her, getting out of bed she moved to her floor length mirror and inspected her body. The red mark on her face was now non-existent, the bruising on her hip was still apparent and the scrape on her shoulder was now healing. Placing her dressing gown on she trotted to her father's study, knocking on the door tentatively and awaiting his permission. She entered slowly, Piper was sipping a steaming hot cup of coffee with a shaken look on his face and she took a much needed breath "I'll do it," she whispered.<p>

"Emma," her father started to speak.

"I don't want to go into the details, just tell Dean I'm his,"

"Nice to know Darlin'"

Emma slowly turned around to see Dean seated on the sofa in a relaxed pose, wearing an all too familiar smirk, right now it made Emma want to slap him silly, or rather kiss him silly. He was wearing a blue suit with a crisp white shirt underneath, his tie was spotted with specks of blue with a blue handkerchief to match, his unruly hair completed the look and as much as she didn't want to admit it, he looked devilishly handsome.

"Can I speak to Emma alone, Piper?" he spoke confidently. Piper looked to Emma for her approval and she nodded hesitantly and he took his leave.

Dean came over and moved his fingers across her dressing gown, he moved the fabric off her shoulder and inspected the graze there "You feelin' better today darling?" the close proximity that he was in made her shiver and all she could do was nod again. She slowly looked into his eyes to see that his smirk had been replaced with a soft smile "I'm not so bad am I?"

"I have a few, questions,"

"Shoot," his fingers began to rub against her collarbone.

"Will I still be able to see my friends?"

He scoffed at her "Don't be ridiculous, d'ya think I'm that much of a jerk that I would stop ya from seeing people that make ya happy?"

"Well I don't know Dean, this is kind of a first for me," _W__hat? Emma where did that come from?_

Dean merely smirked at her, she had a sharp mouth, he supposed he could handle that, he loved a woman with a temper. "You know it will be a last as well right? I'll keep you with me forever, until my last breath,"

"Dean, I am not a possession!" her nostrils flared at him and her face turned red, god, he was getting hot just looking at her.

He pulled her to him "Nah, not **a** possession.** My** possession," and fixed her with a grin.

"Dean," he moved her backwards until her back hit the wall and placed both hands on either side of her head.

"Yes Darlin?" he moved his head to her neck and began to pepper kisses there, inhaling her vanilla scent, "Don't fight it Emma," he hissed slightly "I'm gonna take my time with you, I can tell you're not as easy as the other women I've been with," he spoke against her neck with arrogance.

At this remark she narrowed her eyes at him and pushed him off her forcefully "Get off me!"

He smirked at her again "You were more than willing last night,"

"And you're weren't being an unreasonable ass hole last night," Emma's anger had now ignited inside of her "How dare you mention other women like that in front of me!" her mouth began to twitch.

Dean scowled at her "Well you belong to this ass hole now," he pulled her close again and rubbed her cheek, holding down her arms with his and he ghosted his lips across hers, it was only a whisper of a kiss but it was enough to take the air out of her lungs. He smirked at her once again and removed his arms from hers "You've got one week until you move in and officially become a member of Team Ambrose," and he left her standing against the wall, her body trembling internally.

* * *

><p>Emma was now in her drawing room, she was dressing the mannequin in the middle of the room with her brow furrowed in concentration on her show piece. Fashion was always her niche, it was her happy place, her sad place, a place where she could lose herself, distract herself and take herself away from any troubles she was having. Emma was so wrapped up in making the mannequin perfect she failed to notice her sister enter her drawing room, even the clonking of her crutches against the laminate floor. "Emma?" her younger sister called to her, when Emma ignored her she shouted again "EMMA!"<p>

Emma dropped her scissors and the fascinator she had in her hand and turned sharply to her sister "Jenna! What are you doing out of bed?" and she helped her sister down on a futon.

"Daddy said you're going away for a little bit," her sister looked up to her through glassy eyes, her speech distorted from her MS.

"Daddy's right," Emma responded bluntly.

"Don't go," Jenna pleaded, and Emma began to play with her sister's bright ginger hair, twirling it around her fingers.

"I have to," Emma replied sadly _Do you really though Em? _ "I'm sorry Jen; Truly I am, It's all for you - my only priority,"

"I don't understand, if you want to do anything for me stay here,"

Emma moved a hand to Jenna's cheek "I can't, the deal is out of my hands. I already agreed to go,"

"Well un-agree!" Jenna's voice was wavering now and tears threatened her eyes

"Jenna, please understand," Emma wiped a tear away from her sister's cheek "These men are after daddy and they're going to hurt him, I'm going so you and dad can be protected,"

"You mean dad agreed to this as well?!" Jenna's tears fell rapidly now

"I love you Jenna, I won't leave you really," and she hugged her sister tight, her own tears falling.

* * *

><p>Dean rubbed his temples and swung around in his office chair, Roman was shouting, Antonio was shouting, Sheamus was shouting, Tyson was shouting. Everyone was shouting about something or other and Dean was close to losing it. If there was one thing he didn't particularly enjoy it was shouting. He'd grown up with his mom's boyfriends shouting, raising their voices at his mom and him and it gave him bad memories of his shitty upbringing. He was going to lose it, any second now, he moved around in his office chair so he was facing his men standing in a circle like predators squaring the other one up, their faces contorted in anger.<br>"EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP, NOW!" He stood up slowly breathing heavily "GET OUT NOW! ALL OF YOU, OUT!" A quick mumbling of 'sorry boss' rang out as the men quickly scampered away and Dean collapsed back into his chair with a heavy sigh, his headache drumming across his skull so bad he didn't hear the door open and a high voice call out to him "Dean, baby?" On being ignored the owner of the voice moved behind him and began to massage his shoulders, jerking up quickly he looked down on the woman staring back at him "Rosa?"

"Sorry baby, did I scare you?"

"Hardly," he scoffed

"Thought I heard you raising your voice, feel like calming down?" she moved closer to him and moved her hands around his neck with a seductive smile

"No," he removed her hands from his neck "Go home," and he waved her off walking to his mini-bar and pouring himself a shot of Jack Daniels, he looked back at her and saw she was wearing a tight dress, hardly covering her bottom and squeezing at her breasts tightly, her hair was caked in hairspray; the horsehair extensions practically stuck to her head and her fake eyelashes batting against each other quickly, the sight made him wince slightly.

"Come on Dean, what can I tempt you with today?" she moved seductively to him but he moved a hand up to stop her.

"Rosa, I'm not interested, go home," truth be told he wasn't, he seemed to have his blonde Australian on the brain and he didn't want Rosa, not tonight, probably not ever again.

"But Dean?" she crossed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Rosa, you're getting on my last nerve. Get out before I throw you out," and the woman left albeit with a sniffle.

Dean sank back into his office chair and sighed heavily, he just blew off a quick fuck because he was too busy thinking of a woman he'd have to work hard to get a hold of. What was up with him?


	6. Moving In

Emma grabbed her bag as she saw the blacked out range rover turn into the driveway, she slowly made her way downstairs, looking around her almost empty room. This past week had been a blur to her, she'd thrust herself into her work, the Vegas fashion show was fast approaching and her and Xavier had worked tirelessly to make sure the catwalk show would go perfectly, from the models to the dresses they would be wearing and everything in between.

Emma stepped outside to see Roman? He was loading some of her boxes into the car and he gave her a smile as he did his work. Her father beckoned her towards him and gave her a hug and kissed her forehead, her anger had dissipated towards her father now but she still had some feeling of distrust, she knew he hadn't yet informed her mother of her predicament.  
>Jenna was in her wheelchair and gave Emma a small box, "for when you miss me," and she gave Emma a small smile, "I love you, I'm only a phone call away," and Emma kissed her sister. Taking one last look at the house, she entered into the car and Roman sped off.<p>

Emma was trying to keep her feelings at bay when Roman asked her how she was. "How'd you think I'm doing?"

"Emma, Dean will treat you right and he'll keep your family safe,"

"Oh stop it! The amount of times I've heard that said to me over the past week, it means nothing anymore," she spat harshly.

Roman sighed "Words never mean anything, it's the way the words are used that hurt,"

"You're not helping!" Emma spoke in a hurried tone "Is Dean a nice boss?"

Roman smiled at her "The best," he looked over at her, she was staring mindlessly out of the window watching the world go by, he decided to change the subject "Is your sister ok?"

"What?" she snapped at him "oh, she has MS; it's difficult to cope with,"

"Sorry to hear that,"

"Whatever,"

Roman chuckled to himself, if this was Dean in his place he probably would have lost his patience by now, this girl had a sharp tongue, but he had a feeling she would keep Dean on his toes.

"How long have you worked with Dean for?"

"Years - We're unconventional brothers," Roman laughed "Dean's foster father used to have an underground fighting ring and Dean fought regularly for it," Emma felt her features smile, yes, she could imagine Dean being a fighter. "Word got around about this great Dean Ambrose, decided I would pitch a fight against him as I was undefeated in my home town,"

"Dean beat you?" her eyes widened slightly, as if not believing her own statement.

"Yeah," Roman chuckled "God damn we eat each other black and blue, the fight went on for at least an hour, we were brawlin' all over the underground, fists, kicks and other weapons until he finally beat me. After that his father offered me a job working for him and we just became good pals," Roman shrugged

"So Dean's foster father handed him the business?"

"Not exactly," Roman turned a corner to follow a dirt track and not wanting to divulge into Dean's past much more he pointed in front of them "Here's the road,"

Emma gasped and wound her window down, Dean was not lying, and it was most definitely an estate, nearly twice as big as the Piper mansion and grounds. The vast greenery was peppered with all sorts of flowers and walkways, perfect for early morning jogs maybe? Emma turned her attention to the large grey stone building in front of her, there was beautifully cut shrubbery outside with flowers scattered here and there. The long bay windows indicated to Emma that the inside of the mansion received beautiful sun rays along with the skylights she could see on the roof. Foregoing the standard circular drives; this one was a triangular shape and Emma could see a Lamborghini and a Porsche parked up.

"Dean's out at the moment," Roman spoke undoing his seatbelt and motioning for her to do the same, Emma felt a little sad about this _ why wouldn't he be here to meet me? _ On seeing her face change Roman moved to the boot and spoke with a grin on his face "Said something about picking up a package for some girl,"

"A present?!" Emma's eyes sparkled as she went to grab one of the boxes only to have her hand swatted away.

"Don't worry about these; I got 'em. Just head to the foyer, Nattie's waiting for ya,"

Emma walked in to be met with an older woman with a big grin, "Hi, Emma?" her scratchy voice seemed to have a calming effect on her "I'm Natalya, head housekeeper,"

* * *

><p>Dean was in Spring Valley waiting for Emma's package; he had forgone a suit as his girl was moving in today! Dressed in all black attire with exception of the grey ribbon he wore, he ran a hand through his messy hair. He'd sent Roman to pick Emma up knowing there'd be no problems, Tyson and Adrian were keeping tabs on Rollins and Orton and it seemed that neither of them had an inkling that Piper and Ambrose had buddied up.<p>

"Mr Ambrose?" Dean turned to be met with a lanky man with ginger hair dressed in an outrageous fashion that held a rectangular box in both his hands; Dean smiled "Any chance I can take a look?"

The man quirked his lips as if to say no but pointed behind him and helped Dean move the package onto a table, he quickly opened it and moved aside the tissue paper and bubble wrap aside to feel the hard, cool glass frame. He picked the frame up and felt a smile creep up on his features as he read 'EMMA PIPER DESIGNS' in capitals with a splatter art design on the background.

"You're lucky we still had this," the man spoke.

Dean began to put the sign back into the box,"How so?"

"When Emma left she said to just sell everything in the business, she never told us whether she would be opening a business back home so this sign kind of lingered in our storage depot,"

Dean frowned; Piper had never told him Emma actually had a fashion store business in California just that she used to sell her designs from a market stall "Why did she sell the business?"

Now it was the man's turn to frown, "You don't know? When Emma's sister Jenna was taken to hospital she just left without saying anything, we only got a call a few weeks later to say she was staying in Vegas and to sell the store," Dean stared off into the distance, Piper told him that Jenna had MS, she could barely walk and was very sight impaired, Emma spent a lot of time taking care of her. "Emma was always special, fashion is her lifeblood, the only career for her, and she dropped it just like that," the man snapped his fingers for emphasis "All the years of study, late nights, fashion shows and to turn your back on it for family, it must take a lot to give up on dream,"

Dean looked at the sign again; he was familiar with hard work, working your body to the grindstone until you couldn't give anymore, to think that Emma had been through all that just to turn her back on it for family made him feel slightly guilty at what he was doing to her also. "Tell Emma we miss her," the man spoke with a smile.

"Uh, sure," Dean scratched his head "I'm sure this will mean a lot,"

* * *

><p>Nattie gave Emma a min-tour of the ground floor laughing at Emma's ecstatic expression over the huge decking and pool area outside; before they could make their way upstairs Emma spotted a piano in the foyer and a sad smile formed on her face. Whenever she was angry she used to sit at the piano in her father's study and furiously press on the keys until her anger cleared. On the second floor Nattie pointed to her left signifying the staff quarters and to her right was Dean's office, his was right on the end of the corridor, he would overlook the front of his mansion and be able to see any guests or visitors that dared approach the Ambrose Estate.<p>

"So where does everyone else work? Or are they off-site?"

Nattie smiled at the questions enjoying Emma's accent "They're all underground," she pointed beneath them "It extends right out, the communication guys are far out as they can tap into movement on the grass," Emma frowned, maybe not so perfect for her jogs then, she didn't want to be setting any warning alarms off. "Antonio's office is right under the foyer area and then there's the garage, laundry rooms and the gym area," Nattie pointed over the ground as she mentioned the individual rooms.

"Wow," Emma could only say

"Come on," Nattie chuckled and motioned to an elevator on her right.

Nattie and Emma exited the elevator onto the third floor and headed towards the end of a corridor; Nattie pointed out Dean's room and then led Emma off on a diagonal to the left. Emma gasped when she saw her room; the four poster bed was adorned by white curtains and had newly pressed white sheets tucked in neatly over it. Emma noticed a balcony to her right which had a beautiful view of the gardens. Her en suite was covered with royal blue tiles and with floor to ceiling windows which made her giggle slightly; hopefully no-one would be outside if she wanted to take a bubble bath in the Victorian style roll-top.

Roman had already bought her boxes up and whilst Emma began to pack her things away another brief thought came into her head about how long she would have this room for, when exactly would Dean make her move into his room, because that was his game plan wasn't it? To have her in his bed. Still mulling over this she backed away from her walk in wardrobe not looking where she was going properly and she tripped on one of her empty boxes, as she braced herself for an impact it never came. Only a pair of strong arms gripped her to prevent her fall, she looked up to see _that _smirk and laughter in a pair of blue eyes "Second time I've saved you from being hurt, right darlin'?"


	7. First Day Drama

Emma manoeuvred herself so she stood up and offered Dean a smile, "Ya like your room?"

"Yes,"

"Good, uh, I have something I want to show ya," he turned away when Emma called after him

"Dean, I want to ask you something,"

He turned and quirked an eyebrow at her "Um," she chose to look toward her feet

"Emma," he moved his hand to her cheek "Don't be afraid to ask me anythin',"

She took a deep breath "How long will this room be mine?"

He smirked at her "As long as you want, no rush for you to come to my bed,"

She looked up at him pensively "I'm still unsure,"

He frowned at her "About the room?"

"You upset me when you called me a possession last week," she turned away from him.

Dean huffed impatiently "Why?"

"Because I'm not," she replied, _Be strong Emma._

"Emma," _why was she acting like this_ "I thought you understood the terms of this arrangement," he gestured between the two of them.

"Yes but I am not that easy," she cried exasperated," she mentally chastised herself and tried to turn away from him but he gripped her wrist and pulled her to him, caressing her cheek and he impatiently pressed his mouth to hers, her breath caught in her throat, her eyes snapped shut and her hands moved to his chest. Dean moved his own hands to palm her behind and with this action she broke their kiss quickly breathing heavily and she narrowed her eyes at him "No, a kiss is not going to help,"

Dean smirked at her "I can make you feel better in other ways,"

"Did that line work on all the other women you've been with?!" she spat at him.

"The other women I've been with weren't stupid enough to resist me," he realised he probably shouldn't have said that to her as she moved to go past him but he caught her again and pulled her to him in a damaging kiss. Dean began to move her back to the bed and they fell on top of it still holding on to each other fervently kissing one another and when Emma moved her knee against his crotch she felt his obvious erection so she opened her eyes and pushed him off her "Stop it!"

"Why?" Dean ran a hand through his messy hair confused.

"Because you can't just kiss me when you feel like it," she replied, frustration in her tone.

"Well you weren't exactly in a rush to stop _my_ kisses, you clearly want it," he spoke, his eyes turning a darker shade of blue.

"You don't know shit about what I want,"

"Well you want me right?" he held his arms open.

"I'm still wondering if I even like you," she huffed.

"Listen darlin', you came willingly remember, it's not like I had to drag you here, and because of that you must like me a little bit," and he smirked again, god that smirk was so infuriating!

"Dean, I am not just going to fall at your feet, don't expect me to just give myself to you,"

"Dammit Emma," she was angering him slightly, normally he could handle a quick temper, he enjoyed bantering with a quick temper but Emma was purposefully pissing him off now and his hard-on didn't help him calm down; he moved closer to her "You are mine now, you belong to me," and without a second thought she reached up and slapped him with so much force his head snapped to side and she winced at the stinging feeling through her hand, without turning to look at him she ran to her en-suite and quickly locked the door.

"Emma," she heard him fiddle with the lock "you open this fucking door right now,"

_No. _She sat on the toilet and let out a sob, "Dammit Emma," she heard a loud thud, he was attempting to break the door down, another thud and her tears finally escaped "Emma!" his voice was getting louder and the thudding was getting more frequent. She moved herself to the far corner, _why did you lock yourself in here Emma_? There was no escape and she feared she would get to see the 'mob boss' Dean Ambrose in all his glory. She cursed her quick tongue and non-apparent brain as the door finally gave way and she saw him stood in the doorway.  
>His chest was heaving, his face was red, his eyes sparked in fury and the anger was written all over him he made to move to her but she cried out "Get away from me you Lunatic!" and he stopped. Tears were streaming down her face, her breathing ragged and with the look of fear in her eyes he snapped out of his anger bubble<br>"Fuck It!" she heard him mumble as he turned away and kicked away a table in her room before slamming the door with so much force a photo frame shattered. Emma just fell to her knees on the cold, tiled floor and cried.

* * *

><p>"Fuck sake," Dean barged into his office and went straight for the whiskey pouring a generous shot, with a load of ice and resting the glass against his cheek, that girl can pack a slap that's for sure. He heard a knocking on his door "WHAT?!" he turned away so he was overlooking the cars out front when Roman entered. "Yo boss, about tonight,"<p>

Dean interrupted Roman harshly "I'll be there, and everything, EVERYTHING! Will run smoothly,"

Roman furrowed his eyebrows "Eh? I thought you and Emma were going out for dinner for the evening?"

"Change of plans," was the blunt reply.

It was now that Roman noticed that Dean was tending to a whiskey "What'd you do?"

"Me?" Dean turned around "Why is it always me?" Dean downed his whiskey and began to pour himself another.

"Well I take you didn't slap yourself?"

"Piss off Roman, I am not in the mood," Dean rolled his eyes.

"Dude, tell me what happened," and Dean did, his voice wavering throughout his tale.

Dean ran a hand over his face " I just felt so angry, so aggravated, I have never seen somebody so frightened, so terrified,"

Roman folded his arms against is chest "You didn't actually do anything though did you?"

"No! I ain't a wife beater, but I felt like I wanted to. God I am such a bastard. I'm surprised she hasn't packed up and left already,"

"You know what? I get the way you're looking at this Ambrose, really I do," Roman moved so his clenched fists were resting on the hardwood desk "but just because she agreed to this doesn't mean that you can just take her,"

"Then what was the point of her agreeing?" Dean asked stupidly

"To protect her family," Roman rolled his eyes "Not to fall straight into your bed, she's not Rosa,"

"I know she isn't!" Dean pinched the bridge of his nose "She's far classier and she deserves to be treated." Dean looked at Roman "She deserves not to be treated like a possession,"

Roman quirked an eyebrow at his boss "Knew you'd figure it out,"

Dean groaned "Shit Roman, why are you always right?"

The man shrugged at his boss and followed up with a smile before leaving Dean's office.

"Emma called me a lunatic you know," Dean called out after him matter-of-factly.

"That's because you are," Roman scoffed before closing the door.

* * *

><p>Emma dialled 9 on the phone and called for Nattie, as she waited she began to pick the larger pieces of glass up from the floor, luckily Dean's kick hadn't managed to damage the table off to the side. Still thinking of their tiff she lost concentration and she cut herself on a piece of glass and cried out; thankfully Nattie had appeared and took her to the bathroom to clean her up. "You want to tell me what happened?" the scratchy tones of Nattie's voice entered Emma's ears.<p>

"I slapped Dean. Really hard," Emma searched Nattie's face for signs of judgment but there was nothing.

"What did he do?" her voice was full of understanding.

"He called me a possession," Emma bent her down as if she was embarrassed.

"Did he?" Nattie's eyes widened at Emma's proclamation "That sounds like Dean, slapping a price on something and making it his,"

"That's kind of how I feel,"

"Have you told him that?"

"I tried, but I can never get a word in! If he's not smirking at me, he's kissing me,"

Nattie gave her a soft smile "Emma, the thing is with Dean, he's a very handsome man and there are lots of women who would love to be with him. But he chose you; doesn't that mean something to you?"

Emma stared at the housekeeper with a frown.

"A lot of the time, people just come to him but because you are resisting he's getting himself frustrated. Dean's always had a short fuse, maybe you could help control it,"

"How would I be able to control the way he's been acting for years and years, I'm not superwoman,"

"You could try by letting him in?" Nattie shrugged and pressed another plaster to Emma's cut hand "Look, obviously you are not that easy but that doesn't mean you can't have a little fun." Nattie moved some hair out of Emma's face "Emma, you're starting a new life here, live a little,"

'_You're starting a new life here'_ Nattie's words rang in her ears for a second and she remembered that night when she was almost attacked and how safe she felt in Dean's arms, how she felt about wanting to be with him. Yes, she deserved to have some fun.

* * *

><p>X - Thanks to all you readers, I appreciate your loves :)<p> 


	8. Apologies

To my lovely followers :) this will be the last update for a while as I'm off on holiday! I'll definitely be writing further chapters with a view to typing them up etc when I come back n. wk.

* * *

><p>Dean pondered outside Emma's room for a little bit, Roman's voice ringing in his head <em>'Just pick some flowers from the garden, cheesy as it sounds, women do love receiving flowers'<em> so here he was with a bunch of roses in his hand, he took a deep breath and turned away from her door again. Damn he really wasn't any good at this mushy stuff. So instead of knocking he did the typical Dean Ambrose thing and barged straight in there, who cares if she was getting changed or something, it would just be something he'd eventually get to see anyway. Finding her bedroom empty he moved into her bathroom, noticing her door was already replaced. Emma must have called Nattie who got Chris to change it; she wasn't in her walk in wardrobe either, concerns flashed over his features, she better not have done a runner!

Moving out onto the landing he was about to head down into the foyer when he heard laughter, female laughter. Moving out of view he crouched down slightly to see Emma with Nattie and Kaitlyn and Emma was laughing, she was laughing without any abandon. Her head was thrown back, her eyes wrinkled and her hand clutched her stomach. She looked beautiful when she laughed. Dean's smile faltered when he realised that he wasn't the source of her laughter, he should be shouldn't he?

"Come on, I'll walk you to Dean's office, he's probably in there." Dean frowned; Emma was coming to his office?

"Yeah, I still haven't figured out how I am going to apologise though," Dean stood up tall now, apology? She wanted to apologise to him?

"Just say I'm sorry," Kaitlyn shrugged with a smirk of her own "Come on, see ya later Nattie,"

Nattie bid the two girls goodbye as they walked up the stairs together, they were halfway there when Dean made his presence known with a quick 'hey', Kaitlyn smiled at him before leaving the couple on the stairs. "Hi Dean," Emma shyly tucked a thick strand of hair behind her ear.

Dean produced the flowers and she took them gratefully inhaling their scent "Thank you,"

"What happened to your hand," he took it in his and rubbed it soothingly.

"Oh, I er cut in on some glass," she replied not looking at him.

Dean felt himself cringe; the glass that had broken when _he'd_ slammed the door. "Uh," Dean rubbed the back of his neck, god he was terrible at his kind of thing "Come with me," and turned from her sharply. Emma chose to ignore the fact that Dean's words came out as a demand, he'd shown her little emotion and followed him anyway. "I kind of have a surprise for you," He took her past her room quickly, Emma having to power walk after him until they reached a corner of the mansion, he opened the door and gestured for her to walk in first, as she did a gasp caught in her throat.

The long oblong room was presently wrapped in sunlight coming in from the skylight and the bay windows; in front of the windows was a rectangular shaped easel. By the side was a reel of silk fabrics in standard block colours and on the opposite wall were floor to ceiling length mirrors. Behind Emma stood 3 standard mannequins, just waiting to be dressed up and accessorised! However, what caught her eye was the final wall; it looked as if somebody had painted a storyboard on there, a storyboard of her career. Her graduation, to her first catwalk show and her first market stall from where she sold her designs. But right at the top stood her sign, the neon one that was outside her first ever business. "Oh my god," she reached up a hand to run across the bottom of the frame "How and where did you get this?"

"Some famous interior designer, told him what I wanted the room for and who it was for, as soon as he heard your name, told me you were at College together. He told me about the sign, and that he still had it," Dean shoved his hands into his pockets still staring at her back to him. "Picked it up earlier,"

"Oh god," she moved to look at him and he saw a single tear fall.

On seeing her distress he held her face close and wiped the tear away with his thumb "Is it wrong?" he asked in a gentle tone.

She shook her head "no, no," and she bit her lip "it's perfect. I love it, truly I do,"

Dean gave her a lazy smile, she was smiling at him. Because of something he did "I'm glad,"

She looked up into his face and moved her hand against his cheek massaging the spot where she had slapped him a few hours earlier "I'm sorry I hurt you, I didn't mean to react the way I did,"

Dean straightened his head to hers "I'm sorry too darlin'. It was wrong of me to lose my temper and I never, I would never want to scare you, and I won't ever again," he shook his head fiercely at her. Staring up into his cool eyes she again noticed the honesty there and the calming effect it had on her; it took her no more than three seconds to find his lips.

Dean moved his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him and Emma moved her hand to the back of his neck playing with the soft hair there. Now this was a proper kiss. Emma could taste tobacco and whiskey as he moved his tongue against hers intensely, uniquely Dean. Emma was beginning to melt, falling into Dean Ambrose and she liked it. God she liked it.

* * *

><p>After a few more heated kisses Dean sadly told Emma that as he had cancelled their dinner reservations he'd agreed to go out and collect a payment so Emma was free to do as she pleased.<p>

"What actually happens when you collect a payment?" she asked uncertainly, she was now sitting with Dean in his office, spread across his lap.

"Just visit the person who owes me money, if they don't pay up, I ask them why," Dean stopped and tried to think quick, Emma had just started to act normally with him again and he didn't want to fuck it up by explaining that there would be added violence included "If they have a good enough reason, I can be persuaded to extend their loan," her rubbed her thigh softly.

"And if they don't?" Emma moved her head further into the crook of his neck.

"You don't want to hear this," Dean spoke bluntly.

"No. You're right, sorry," she replied bashfully.

He sighed against her and pulled her closer to him "I don't want to speak about the business to you Emma. I told you I didn't want to scare you ever again and I think I probably would if I told you the truth,"

"Yes you would, I'm sorry I bought it up,"

Dean ran his fingers through her hair, Emma loved it when people played with her hair and she began to purr against him "I'm taking you to a fighting ring tomorrow night,"

"Really?" Emma grinned.

"All the guys will be there, it's kind of like a night off. You, uh, you can invite Paige and that Xavier bloke if you want,"

"Hmm, I need to see them, finalise details for the show," she said drifting off

"What show?"

"What show?! The Vegas Fashion Show! Probably the second best catwalk show in the whole country!" Dean smiled at the sparkle in Emma eyes as she spoke about her job "Everybody from Anna Wintour to Jean Paul Gaultier will be there!"

"Uh, ok," Dean shrugged and was about to say something when a green light and a ringing sound came through his office "Looks like we have visitors,"

Emma gave him a half-smile and then moved her lips into a pout "But I am far too comfortable here," and she wiggled into his lap to show her appreciation.

Dean sucked in a breath, when she moved like that across him as whole load of overtly sexual thoughts came into his mind "Uh, Darlin',"

Noticing his discomfort and mentally scolding herself for the way she acted she gently unwrapped herself from his arms, as straightened her outfit out, her top had become bunched up at the back so she loosely shook it. As Dean made to move out of his chair he noticed her doing this and spied a lower back tattoo. _Oh that would look good from behind._ Dean then began to imagine doing just that to Emma in bed, his pants feeling a little bit tighter against him.

He looked towards her hand taking it and leading her out of his office, she thankfully did not mention the look of discomfort across his face. Settle down Dean, come on he repeated that mantra in his head_. Roman in a bikini, no, Antonio in a bikini. _"Dean?" her shrill voice took him out of his thoughts, _Emma in a bikini. _ Shit.

* * *

><p>Nattie opened the door to see a tall man with a big afro and a skinny pale girl with jet black hair who were seemingly mid argument "Black is not a colour Paige!" the man spoke dropping his sports holdall.<p>

The girl next to him sighed "It is not a standard colour no, but it is rather a collection of colours shaded together!" Paige turned to see who answered the door to quickly apologise to whoever was on the other side when she looked up to see Emma and Dean, holding hands, both with wide smiles on their faces.

"Paige! Xavier!" Emma let go of Dean's hand, Dean frowning at the loss of contact and she met her friends. "What are you doing here?"

"Dean invited us," Paige shrugged and gave him a smile.

"Didn't want ya to be on your lonesome whilst I'm out tonight darlin'," he shrugged. "Why don't you show your friends your work room?"

"Sure," she told Paige and Xavier to just go to the top of the stairs and she approached Dean again "So,"

He smiled at her "I'll be back late, what time will you be in work tomorrow?"

"Why?" she eyed him.

"Uh, because I'm having a car delivered for you tomorrow,"

"A Car?! Another present? You've already given me more than I deserve!" she felt guilty now.

"You deserve the world," he pulled her to him, ignoring the low whistle that Paige let out from the top of the stairs.

"But I already have a car, back at my dad's place," she looked into the distance.

Dean smiled at the way she said 'my dad's place' and not her home "You can have that car bought here," he shrugged "Plenty of room in the garage," Of course he wasn't going to admit to her that her new car would have a tracker in it so he could keep an eye on her. It was to make sure she was safe at all times the possessive side of his brain told him.

"Okay, um, 9?"

"It'll be here after breakfast then,"

"So, if I won't see you later tonight," she twiddled her hair around a finger "How about a goodnight kiss?"

He gave her a quick smirk before moving his lips towards hers, intent on leaving her completely breathless.

* * *

><p>Seth grabbed a stack of bills and handed them to the woman, she giggled and refused "Top dogs like you get dances for free," her squeaky voice pierced his ears.<p>

"Whatever, sluts like you need money, else you wouldn't be taking your clothes off for money," he threw the bills her leaving them to scatter on her naked body, placed his shirt on his head and exited the private booth, he crossed the dance floor to sit down near a table. Another person was there idly using cocaine, he took a deep sniff and exhaled sharply.

"Evenin' Seth," the dark voice spoke to him "I take it Kady was satisfactory,"

"She scratched my itch," Seth replied shortly.

"Good,"

"Randy, my contact has information,"

"Good,"

"Piper's eldest daughter has moved out of the home,"

"And that concerns me how?" Randy poured himself a vodka and offered one to Seth who refused.

"One less family member to worry about," Seth shrugged

"I don't care, I'll kill them all," Randy downed the shot of vodka. "That bitch has Piper's genes in her, she deserves to die too,"

Seth frowned, he thought it was only Piper that Randy wanted revenge on not his children "Randy,"

"What?!" Randy's face furrowed and at the way he'd spat at him, Seth decided not to pursue him further.

"Nothing,"

"Emily? Emma I think it is," Randy prepared another line of cocaine. "I remember. I remember meeting her once. Frigid cow,"

"Another woman resisting your apparent charm?" Seth spoke childishly

"Shut up! She'll pay for rejecting me too," Randy looked at Seth "When are you going to go in?"

"Tomorrow night, you heard about the fight ring tomorrow?" Randy scoffed; he hated underground bare knuckle fighting, too many commoners trying to make quick money. "The Piper home will be completely empty, gonna go in, scare tactic,"

"Oh really honourable Seth, scare the butler,"

"You don't trust me?"

"Seth it's well known that you betrayed Ambrose, why should I trust you?"

"Ambrose was always the thorn in my side broke my back for him, still treated me like dirt," Seth seethed

"Whatever, I don't believe in betrayal. Mr Kennedy and Hunter both betrayed me, there bones hang high in my study," he finished with laughter. Seth cringed; it was known how sick Orton was, his kills were like trophies to him "Keep them as a warning sign as to my many men,"

"I understand that,"

"Well understand this, I won't trust you until you finally bring me Piper's body, in perfect health, sound temper and begging for his life,"


	9. I Wanna Worship You

Well, can't say I got much writing done on holiday! Implied sex in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Emma came down the stairs to see Dean waiting for her, he was dressed in a charcoal suit and his hair was slicked back, he looked positively tasty and she couldn't help from biting her bottom lip in a bid to conceal her squealing. Dean looked at her coming down the stairs; she had on those drainpipe pants again <em>damn her! <em> He would never tire of seeing her in those; he held out his hand and told her to close her eyes. As the couple moved outside Emma huffed impatiently "Hey! Be a patient fashion designer will ya?"

"I am being patient," she moved her hands to her hips "It's only a car, no biggie,"

Dean smirked "No biggie, fine. I can have it returned,"

Still with her eyes closed Emma's jaw dropped but quickly closed again, she knew what game he was playing "Yes, you can return it, I did say I didn't need a new car," she stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

His eyes sparked with their banter "Yeah, I wouldn't want you to see the car and be disappointed by it,"

"But I have_ yet _to see it Dean," Emma reached out a hand into open space and he took it, massaging her palm "Don't you like buying me gifts?"

He grinned, oh, was she trying to guilt trip him was she? "I've only given you one and that was by way of an apology. This is a proper gift,"

"Deeean," she pouted at him and reached forward to press a hand to his chest "please let me see my new car,"

"I don't know, I didn't exactly get a good morning kiss today darlin'" he stared down at her.

She bit down on her lip stifling a giggle "You might get a proper make out session _if I get to see my car!"_

He laughed at her "You know, I don't think I like this whole demanding side of you,"

"You made the bargain Ambrose, this side comes with the whole package," she shrugged,

God the way she spouted off her comebacks at him, the biting of her lip was turning him on so bad, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from pressing her into said car and touching her silly "Oh Just open your eyes!" he called out exasperated.

"One nil to Piper," He moved behind her so she could see the car and her jaw dropped. In front of her was a dark, navy blue KIA Sorrento with blacked out windows "well, you certainly know your cars, this is perfect," she moved towards the vehicle and walked around it.

"If you're lucky I might let you ride with me in my car tonight," he was enjoying the banter this morning.

"Don't you have drivers?"

"Nah, I'm a terrible passenger. Lost independence at not being able to drive,"

Emma smiled, her father was regularly driven around everywhere and he tried to get her accustomed to it but having to wait for a lift drove her mad. "I get that," Emma had now opened the door and was bending down inside giving Dean a perfect view of her ass, she leant on one knee to enter the car and turned her head back to Dean over her shoulder failing to notice how he was lusting after her, the position she was in just now he couldn't control the aching in his pants. His own breathing becoming shallow, he began to walk to her in a predatory stance and she turned around and giggled at the fright she felt when he was close. "Oh yeah, your thank you kisses," Emma sat back on the seat and wrapped her arms around him with a firm smile and she moved her lips to his.

Dean moved her leg and placed it around his waist moving his crotch to hers and placing feather kisses across her exposed collarbone. His lips set her on fire, and she began to feel a familiar aching in her lower region, so she slid her hands under his jacket and across his shoulders massaging them through his shirt, her eyes shot open when she heard a throat clearing "Dean,"

"Hmm?" his own hands were ghosting under her vest rubbing her ribs while his lips nibbled across her bottom one.

"Stop," he looked up at her surprised she wanted to stop but she was looking away from him, straight ahead

"Boss?" a thick, heavy accent called out.

Dean inwardly cursed, and moved his head to Emma's shoulder letting out a breath she continued to massage his shoulders "WHAT?!"

"I have some information you requested," Dean turned to look as Adrian spoke "We need to go somewhere private,"

Noticing the seriousness in Adrian's eyes Dean turned back to Emma "Gimme a min darl,"

"Uh-huh, I have to go to work," she smiled "you've already made me late,"

"All work no play," he frowned "I have meetings for most of the day,"

She ghosted a kiss across his lips and feeling bold she spoke "So, just think of me when you get bored, remember, I come home to you now," He growled at her and placed a ferocious kiss on her , taking her breath away "Now, go, do work." After watching her speed off he moved towards Adrian with a disgruntled expression.

"Sorry boss, but this is pretty important," Adrian spoke in a moot tone.

"Spit it out then," Dean moved inside to the elevator to take them underground towards Antonio's office.

Adrian took a deep breath "Well, d'ya remember when ya told Tyson to find out a connection between Orton and Piper?"

"Yeah, what of it?" he replied fiddling with his cuff.

* * *

><p>"Dean you're over reacting," Roman chided as he watched his boss pace through his office.<p>

"No I'm not. Why hasn't she called? Why hasn't she picked up any of my calls?" the tone of his voice was alien to Roman, he'd never heard Dean sound quite so frantic before.

"Because she's busy? Dean, come on man. It's not a big deal, so she's running late_"

Dean cut him off "Yes and anything could have happened to her that I don't know about,"

Roman scoffed "What are you gonna do, Turn up at her office?"

"Yes, good idea Roman," Dean moved to a set of drawers and grabbed a set of keys "I'm taking the lambo,"

"Dean!" but Roman's shout fell on deaf ears.

Dean sped through the streets in his Lamborghini, the wind blowing through his messy hair and a cigarette placed in between his fingers. The possessive side of his brain was working overtime. It was Emma's fault, all she had to do was call, tell him she was working late. _ But Ambrose, she is a grown woman. _So what? She's my grown woman now.

After entering the building, the security guard began to speak to him but shut up pretty quickly when Dean flashed him a typical Ambrose glare and he moved through the marble walled corridor, where the fuck was his girl? He stopped when he heard a male laughter; "Dolph, stop it!" an Australian twang rang out. Dean turned sharply, entering into a square room, Emma had her back to him and she was measuring a broad man with off-putting bleach blonde hair. He was topless and he wore low slung pants which irked Dean a little bit and he really seemed to be enjoying Emma touching him with her measuring tape. The guy noticed Dean and smiled, "Hey are you the coffee guy? Good, I take mine black, Emma?"

Dean's face contorted in anger "The fuck did you just say to me?"

Emma snapped her head around "Dean? What are you doing here?"

Dean ignored her and stared deadbolt at the man "what did you call me?"

The man named Dolph simply scoffed "Hey look man, didn't mean to offend ya who are you then?" and he placed a hand on Emma's shoulder

Dean moved closer "I'm the man who's gonna rip your arms off if ya don't get your hand off my girl!"

"Dean!" Emma dropped her tape and her jaw hung in shock.

"Whoa! Look sorry dude, jeesh, ya never told me your new guy was a possessive asswipe," Dolph looked back at Emma

"That's it," Dean darted forward

"Dean Oh My God!" She shouted out and moved in front of him "Dolph, you better get out of here,"

"Sure thing precious," Dean made to move for him again, who calls his girl precious apart from him, but Emma moved in front of him again, her nostrils were flared slightly and her arms were folded across her chest.

"Who was that poor excuse for a man?" Dean didn't look at her when he asked instead choosing to eye the door at which Dolph had exited from.

"What are you doing here?"

"What? Don't question my actions Emma," and he scoffed at her, waving her off with his hand.

Her jaw dropped in shock and anger "Excuse me?"

"Fucking Nancy boy," Dean hissed "had his hand all over you!"

_Oh, so that was what this was all about "_Dean, I am a fashion designer, I have to touch my models to dress them,"

"He had his shirt off and he seemed to be appreciating you touching him too much if you ask me,"

"Were you jealous?" it sounded as more of a statement than a question.

"Why didn't you call to tell me where you were?" Dean shot ignoring her questions again.

Emma moved her arms down by her side "Why? You knew I would be at work,"

"Yes," and he now crossed his arms "And I expected you back at the Estate half an hour ago,"

"You expected me?" she asked incredulously

"Enough with the questions, goddamn, you need to tell me where you are and what you're doing Emma,"

"Dean," Emma moved a hand to her forehead " I cannot believe you are seriously doing this now, I thought we got over this yesterday,"

"Of course we did I, I was _,"

Emma cut him off "I know about the tracker in the car! And then you turn up here at my place of work threatening my staff and getting jealous, demanding that I have to tell you where I am. So much for you **not** treating me like a possession," Dean tried hard to think of something to say to defend his actions but when he couldn't she scoffed and picked up her bag "Oh and by the way, Dolph is gay!"

Dean watched her leave and pinched the bridge of his nose, why did he have to go and fuck this up again?

* * *

><p>Dean made his way to her room and placed a hand on the doorknob expecting it to be locked but it opened, Emma was in her walk in wardrobe mindlessly looking at different outfits, she wore a fluffy dressing gown and her hair was pulled up into a ponytail. The robe was far too big for her on the sleeves and the bottom completely covered her feet, but she looked adorable. "Emma?"<p>

"Dean," she replied shortly choosing to ignore his presence

He rested his fingers on top of the door frame so his elbows stuck out, he wasn't going to enter the room just yet and he didn't want to have a stiletto chucked at his head or something. "You know I'm sorry,"

"Sure you are," Emma replied huffing and she moved her hand to her head shielding her big eyes from him "Dean, I am not used to your behaviour and I can't tolerate it any more!"

"I know,"

"No, no you don't. I get it, you're used to getting your own way all the time, but if you want me to be accepting of this you have to do it on my terms ok?"

Now Dean raised his eyebrows "Your terms?"

"Yes, you need to stop being so expecting of me! I am not one of your women, not yet anyway. I can't bear you needing to know where I am all the damn time. I have my own life and you said you would let me live it whilst I was here," she protested, her voice rising slightly.

He cocked his head to the side; yes, he had promised her father that right also "I know the tracker in the car was probably the wrong thing to do, but _"

Emma cut him off "Yes it was! I've mentioned it time and time again and I will continue to do so until you realise that I am not a possession! Keeping track of me, wanting to know where I am, that's not fair. I am not an object!" she moved towards him, a fire in her eyes and a red tint over her cheeks "Do you remember that night in Lyme's?" He wanted to smirk purely because all he really took away from that night was how she danced against him and how good she looked but he kept a straight face and nodded at her hesitantly. "You asked me to trust you, and now I feel like I truly am but then you go and spring something like this on me!"

"You trust me?"

"Do you trust me?" she countered

"What? Of course I do," he moved his arms from the door frame in surprise.

"You obviously don't, if you can't leave me to get along with my own life you don't. I don't go looking for trouble,"

"Huh?"

"Dean, I don't need to be tracked, I don't need to be possessed. I told you earlier, I come home to you now," and she ran her fingers over the side of his face, grazing his stubble.

"I'll remove it," Dean pressed his face into her hand "But you get that I had it installed before you opened up to me about being… labelled,"

Emma smiled, her eyes gazing into his. She could get lost in his eyes and without thinking, she kissed his nose which surprised both of them, Dean because he wasn't used to that kind of affection and Emma because she defined that behaviour with couple's and they weren't a couple yet, or were they?

"I was worried about ya," he moved his lips into a pout and widened his eyes trying to look innocent.

"I get that I should have called, but Dean if you promise to lay off the whole ownership thing I will try to be more careful ok?"

Dean Ambrose did not make promises? "Yes darlin'. I promise," he replied without much thought. Emma grinned and moved her arms around his neck and inhaled his scent, whiskey and tobacco. "So Dolph is gay?"

Emma scoffed "Blatantly, him and Xavier definitely have something going on and I will find out what it is soon,"

Dean smiled, satisfied that she wasn't particularly upset with him any more "Ya looking forward to tonight?"

"Yes, will you be fighting?" she ran a finger across his face, tracing the cheekbone.

"Me?" he chuckled "Why? Do ya wanna see me fight?"

"Why not? I wanna see how you could beat a big, burly, buff guy like Roman," she spoke in a light tone

Dean scoffed "Roman isn't that much bigger than me you know!"

"A half an inch taller maybe?"

"That's the extra hair!" and before he could protest any more she pulled him down by the lapels on his jacket and kissed him hard.

The couple fell into the room further and Dean backed them up against a wall, on instinct Emma wrapped her leg around him and he placed a strong hand on her thigh caressing the skin there. Emma now placed a hand in the back pocket of his jeans lightly grabbing the cheek eliciting a low mumble from Dean and smirking against his mouth she gripped his hair and opened her own mouth wider letting his tongue duel with hers in a frenzy of passion.

Removing his hand from her thigh and grinning to himself when Emma whimpered he undid her bathrobe exposing more of her toned body to him and she let the item of clothing drop to the floor and he kicked it away, she moved closer to him and shrugged his jacket off "You're beautiful Emma," the lace bra and panties she wore made his eyes widen and his pants feel tight against him. She moved a hand to him and he grabbed it pulling her to him, her hips flush against him "so fucking beautiful," he whispered against her. Dean picked her up and she locked her legs around his waist and he carried her to the bed watching her bounce when he haphazardly placed her on it, she pulled him down to her again, she needed him, needed his kisses, his lips ghosting across her sensitive, heated skin. Kissing him without any abandon felt natural to her now and she moaned across his lips, arching her back exposing her lace covered breasts to him which he palmed greedily, another growl drawing from his lips. Emma moved her hands towards his pants and as she fumbled with the buckle a loud, rapid knocking disturbed the couple currently wrapped up in each other. "Emma, are you in here?" Kaitlyn spoke out before entering, quickly placing her hand over her mouth when she saw the couple on the bed and exiting sharply.

The both of them let out heavy sighs and rested on the bed, a shared emotion being that their moment had just been ruined, Emma more so as she hadn't expected to let herself fall for Dean this easily but she moved in surprise when Dean spoke first "sorry darlin',"

"Eh?"

"I got a bit carried away," and he rested against her headboard "You do that to me,"

Emma moved to him and rested her head on his shoulder, moving her palm across his chest, feeling his heartbeat steadying underneath it "Mhmm, it's fine. I wanted it,"

He grinned at her and rubbed her bare leg "Me too, but no way would I want _our_ first time to be some quickie in the evening. I wanna worship you all night long, just like you deserve,"


	10. Roddy's Secret - re post

Lots of line breaks in this chapter - sorry!

* * *

><p>Dean approached his workers who were waiting in the big foyer area of the mansion, he moved closer to Kaitlyn who was standing with a cheeky grin on her face, he glared at her in a friendly way and she quickly motioned across her lips in a zipping motion and he smirked at her. The sea of people began to move around him to exit leaving him staring in front, right where Emma stood. She was standing right at the bottom of the stairs and the windows behind reflected the light giving her an angelic outline, she moved to walk towards him, far too slow for his liking but he appreciated the view. Starting from the bottom she wore silver strap kitten heels, and her legs were encased in the tightest leather pants he had ever seen, looking like they had been painted onto her long, slim legs! Moving on up as she got closer her top half was encased in a sleeveless cream blouse. The middle of her cleavage on display and he inwardly groaned, his heart rate rising. She was just teasing him with that walk and she knew it. She automatically moved close and wrapped her arms around his neck "Hey,"<p>

"Ya look beautiful darlin',"

"You look very dapper yourself handsome," and she moved her fingers through his messy hair, he was dressed in a dark navy suit with a royal blue tie and his grey ribbon was pinned to his lapel. Unknown to Emma he wore his holster underneath with his glock hidden securely.

"Uh, I have something to ask of you," he questioned apprehensively.

"Ok,"

"I know it might be unreasonable but, I need you to stay by me all night, or Roman,"

"Sure," she shrugged

"Sure?"

"Yes sure. I'll be right beside you, all night," she loosened her hold around his neck

"Great, uh and could you not give your surname to anyone, you know make one up?" he looked at her tentatively after asking fearing she might not quite like this request.

"Say that again?"

"It's just this isn't my fighting ring, it's an impartial one. I have no idea who could be there, no one outside of me and your father and our men know about this alliance, and I don't want anything to happen to you,"

Emma smiled; there he went again, wanting to make sure she was safe. "That's fine, thank you," and she pulled on his tie for a kiss.

"Come on, we're gonna be late," he spoke after they'd finished making out.

"You'll just have to drive faster!" and she sauntered off, him following practically leering at her ass in those leather pants.

Still focusing on her he was surprised when she had stopped outside of the steps "Emma?"

"Dean, that is a Bentley," she pointed at the big silver car in the driveway.

He shrugged "Yeah?" and took her hand to move her towards the car

"A Bentley! Oh My God a Bentley!"

He smiled at her reaction, a slight ego boost for him to watch her fawning over his car and opened the passenger door "Good observation skills goldilocks,"

"I, it's a Bentley Dean! You drive a Bentley,"

"Just get in the car!" he motioned.

* * *

><p>Sheamus poured himself a cup of coffee stifling a yawn and grabbed an energy drink for Wade. Why didn't he take up Ambrose's' offer for a night off? Because that's not what he did. He was the communications manager; he didn't take the job just to not put up with it. Sleep during the day, work at night. Tracking, tracing and making sure Ambrose's estate was safe and secure. He stretched himself out when he heard a static on the headset connected to him, automatically pressing the number 2 Wade's dulcet tones spoke out to him "Hey Sheamo, I have an image on the screen by the Piper house,". Dean had kept his end of the bargain in helping Piper, within a few days Wade and Sheamus had managed to set up heat sensors around Piper's mansion and hooked into the CCTV camera signals.<p>

Sheamus moved back to the main computer area, there were dozens of monitors around, but Wade was staring intently into one of Piper's grounds, there was a heat signal moving across the screen. "It's clearly human," he spoke dryly to his colleague.

"Yep," Wade gratefully took his energy drink in a big gulp "Started off at the bottom of the hill, instead of coming up the road the figure has snaked around,"

Ah yes, Sheamus had a bit of a hissy fit about that, the disadvantage of Piper's mansion was that it was on top of a hill, so it would have been difficult to track motion via heat so they had to conceal camera's in the evergreen trees that paralleled on either side of the road, and much to Dean's laughter, Sheamus himself had to climb into each individual tree to install new camera's after falling out a number of times.

He reached for the phone, as it rang out a few times he looked back at Wade "Should we call Ambrose yet?"

Wade shrugged as he still gazed at the monitor, "Your call, It is definitely somebody who isn't welcome else they would have just used the main road up to the mansion, I'll try zooming in,"

Graham, Piper's butler answered the phone after the 7th ring "Piper residence, Graham speaking,"

"Graham, it's Sheamus, from Ambrose's Estate. Sorry to bother you this fine early morning, Is Piper around?"

"One moment please," Sheamus could hear a slightly angry voice in the back ground and smiled to himself "This had better be good Sheamus,"

"Piper, we've got a heat signal on the screen, it's heading your way. Is that good enough for you?"

"Typical Irish wit I hear, where?"

"By the pool house,"

* * *

><p>Seth was in the forest currently hugging a tree, literally. He wasn't an idiot, everyone said his best quality was sneaking up on people and disappearing just as fast. Like a ninja. However, he wasn't going to do anything tonight just a scare tactic, he knew from watching the mansion before that Piper obviously had a nifty security system so he'd instead sent one of Randy's lackeys, Corey he thought he name was. Truthfully Seth didn't care, he told Corey to circle the big hill leading up to the mansion, cause some noise, distraction and then get the hell out of there. Piper's reputation was well known around LV but now that his eldest daughter was gone and his youngest daughter being disabled Piper was vulnerable, he was an old man now. He would be easy to scare, easy to hurt and easy to get to, Seth smiled gleefully staring through his night vision goggles watching Corey's frame move around the mansion.<p>

* * *

><p>Emma felt her senses come alive as her and Dean entered a large brick building, going downstairs the heat hit her seemingly calming any nervousness she felt and her eyes widened in surprise. A crowd of people were standing in a circle behind a thick red line and behind them were allocated seats; there were even private boxes towards the sky. The lighting was dim causing her head to spin a bit, but it was a good head spin as the smile on her face grew wider, so did Dean's, happy that she was enjoying herself so he moved them to the bar area and ordered drinks for his party, as he was waiting a big, strong man approached Emma, he wore a basketball jersey with jorts and a black cap was facing backwards on his head "Yo shorty!"<p>

Emma smiled at him "Hey,"

"You're here for the fight right?" and the man's own smile grew when she nodded "Who ya here with?"

Emma had to think, Dean had told her not to mention her own full name, but should she use his? "Why?"

The man chuckled "A young woman like you shouldn't be here on ya lonesome; plenty of men here probably eye fuckin' ya right now,"

"Like you?" and Emma's eyes grew in laughter

"Nahh shorty, I got me a good woman at home," and the man motioned behind him as if indicating his home was in said direction.

"Evenin' Cena," Dean spoke in a blunt tone and handed Emma her rum and coke.

"Yo Ambrose! Check out your gear!" Cena moved around Dean "You can't fight dressed as an English gentleman,"

Dean chuckled, Emma could tell it was forced, Dean's eyes always gave him away "I'm not fighting tonight, are you?"

"Damn straight," and he puffed his chest out a bit "Gonna try hit the big 50 undefeated tonight,"

"Well, I wish you luck," and Dean slipped his hand in Emma's and led them towards their allocated seats not looking back at Cena's surprised face.

"I take it you don't particularly like Cena?"

"Was it that obvious?" Dean looked at her with a frown

"Yes," she giggled

"Never mind," Dean sat down and motioned the seat next to him "He's harmless, used to hang around with Orton when they were at school but guess they don't speak to each other anymore," and he shrugged before placing his arm around her shoulders, she nestled next to Dean finding comfort in his body heat when Kaitlyn came and sat next to her with a mischievous smile on her face "Hey Emma,"

"Hi Kaitlyn, where's Sheamus?"

"He's working, didn't want the night off I suppose," and she shrugged "Get to enjoy the fight on my own,"

Emma moved out of Dean's grip and moved closer to her new friend "You guys are ok right?" and she frowned, from a previous conversation Emma knew that Kaitlyn and Sheamus had been married for at least 5 years now after Dean had 'rescued' her from a local prostitute ring.

"Yes," Kaitlyn gave her a small smile but turned her attention away from Emma, she didn't want to answer prying questions about her marriage.

Emma delicately placed a hand on her knee "Good, now start acting you're having a good time!"

Kaitlyn giggled, she was beginning to warm up to Emma she was a firecracker for sure and she seemed like a good match for Dean "Come on," she grabbed Emma wrist "Let's get a better view!" and pulled Emma to her feet almost making her spill her drink in the process. Dean frowned at the loss of Emma's body when he noticed that she was with Kaitlyn and that she'd be fine.

* * *

><p>"Yes, I can see the figure," Piper went to a control panel in his kitchen and flicked the outside lights on and the figure froze, it was dressed all in black with a dark balaclava over its head, as quick as Piper had seen the figure it broke into a run around the mansion wildly throwing circular objects onto the grass.<p>

"Piper, I suggest you get to a safe distance," Sheamus spoke through the phone cautiously.

Piper scoffed "I need to check on my daughter," and he moved upstairs motioning for Graham to follow him to Jenna's room.

"Piper! I'm being serious,"

Again Piper did not seem fazed and sat on Jenna's bed watching her sleep "Ok,"

"Piper they're throwing something," Sheamus almost shouted down the phone

Wade moved to zoom into the random objects "You better call Ambrose now,"

"Are they grenades?" Sheamus asked in a worried tone.

"Nope," Wade squinted at the image in front of him "If anything the objects are smoke bombs,"

"Smoke bombs, Piper? I'm calling Dean," and he hung up the phone before re-dialling again.

* * *

><p>Dean looked over, Emma was laughing with Kaitlyn, excitement in her eyes as she watched two men brawling in front of her, his ogling was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. Looking at the screen he saw 'Comms' flash up and answered placing a hand over his free ear "Ambrose?"<p>

"Dean, we have a. situation, at Piper's place,"

"What?" Dean looked over at Emma.

"Some intruder has decided to drop a rainbow on the joint,"

"The fuck?" Dean replies confused

"Smoke bombs, coloured smoke bombs, they've been setting off for the past 5 minutes,"

"What?! Why didn't you call me 5 minutes ago? Never mind," he hung up the phone and went down to grab Emma "Hey there darlin'" and he brushed a hand up her arm.

"Dean? Oh, I'm sorry I left you, I," he cut her off with a swift kiss.

"It's cool, but we need to go to your dad's place," and he placed his hand in hers.

"What, why?" she frowned at him and wrinkled her eyes.

"Just come on," he nodded at Kaitlyn who understood and led Emma out of the fighting ring.

"Dean what is going on?" Emma spoke as he began to speed off in the direction of her former home

"I don't know the finer details, just that there's been an incident,"

"Dean,"

"Emma, stop pressing me!" Dean gripped the steering wheel tightly "Sorry, I'm just as in the dark about this as you are," But he wasn't, as a silence came over the car Dean thought back to what he had actually got up to that day _instead_ of being in meetings.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sorry boss, but this is pretty important," Adrian spoke in a moot tone.<em>

"_Spit it out then," Dean moved inside to the elevator to take them underground towards Antonio's office._

_Adrian took a deep breath "Well, d'ya remember when ya told Tyson to find out a connection between Orton and Piper?"_

"_Yeah, what of it?" he replied fiddling with his cuff._

"_Dean, you know Orton is slightly demented. Maybe offering to band with Piper against him wasn't a good idea,"_

"_How so?"_

"_Orton is without a doubt going for Piper's blood,"_

_Dean moved into Antonio's office to find a lot of his crew already in there, "Ok, so what is the reason why?" he hissed._

"_Because Roddy Piper killed Bob Orton,"_

_Roddy Piper was on his sun lounger when Dean approached him in a hardened manner "Ah Dean, you're treating my daughter well?"_

"_Have you called and asked her?" Dean shot back_

"_Very funny, Dean, very funny," Piper waved him off and continued to down a scotch seeming oblivious to Dean's temper._

"_I know about Bob Orton," Dean hissed "I know what you did to him,"_

"_Good." Piper replied firmly "Then you'll do well to know that he deserved it,"_

"_You call Randy sick, but can you blame him after you allowed him to watch you completely murder his father,"_

"_I already told you, Bob deserved it; don't be bringing up shit ya don't want to hear Ambrose,"_

"_Dammit Piper, stop talking like this. What the fuck did Orton do that was so bad?" Piper turned away from Dean and ran a hand over his face, before shaking it at Dean as a means to shoo him away. Getting frustrated Dean decided he would try a different approach, antagonising instead. "So tell me Piper, what Bob fucked you over right? You decided to go one up on him and force his son to watch as you tortured his father limb from limb,"_

_A sadistic smile seemed to adorn Piper's face, "Ah yes, I tortured him good and proper. He had no tears left by the time I was finished with him. I filleted him, just like a salmon. His poor boy stood there with his eyes wide crying at me to stop but I just stood there in laughed. Bob deserved it,"_

"_You son of a bitch," Dean spat._

"_No Dean, I told you he deserved it!"_

"_But he didn't deserve to have his son watch his own father be disembowelled?"_

"_Ah Dean, I briefly forgot; Rollins did that to your beloved foster father didn't he?"_

_Dean's face hardened "Don't, don't you fucking dare!"_

_Piper smirked, that was always his best quality. The ability to talk the talk, use his words to manipulate, anger and to offend. "You shouldn't have come here Dean, not if you didn't like what I had to say,"_

"_Fuck you Piper," Dean ran for Piper and fisted his collar with his own tight fists and moved him up against the wall earning a hiss from the old man "How dare you bring that part of my life up," and he stared the old man down good and proper "I feel like making you pay for that comment, why should I let Orton and Rollins have all the god damn fun?" Piper kicked Dean in the stomach, but Dean only flinched slightly "you'll have to try harder than that Piper,"_

"_Ok. I. Will. Tell. You," Piper breathed out harshly._

"DEAN?!" Emma's voice entered into Dean's ears

"WHAT?!" he shouted back

"The turning, you missed it!" Dean quickly checked the rear view mirror and let out a breath, he completed a turn going back to the Mansion "Are you sure everything is ok?"

"No, no I'm not. We need to have a long, drawn out, boring conversation with your father,"


	11. Visit to Piper's

Well shit, left it far too long to update and I apologise profoundly for it! Can't promise that I will update everyday but I will never leave it this long again! Much love to all you followers thanks for being so patient! Oh and lot's of line breaks in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Seth frowned into the binoculars, instead of police cars e saw silver Bentley, unfortunately his lenses weren't the best on the market and his zoom function could only get him so far he was unable to see the license plate. He noticed a young blonde woman exit the vehicle, he assumed this to be Piper's eldest daughter and from the driver's side a young man dressed in a navy suit and messy hair exited. Squinting and zooming in as hard and fast as he could Seth squinted to see who the man was but his lens just wasn't clear enough. Huffing to himself he chucked the binoculars to his side and made to move out of the tree, a better view was in order here.<p>

* * *

><p>Emma pretty much got out of the car as soon as Dean stopped not waiting to see if he was following her. Looking around she saw powder colour splattered everywhere and every outside light that was on lighting up the mansion.<p>

"Jenna? Dad?"

"Emma," Piper appeared, scotch in hand a puffing on a pipe.

"What the hell happened?" she hissed at her father "Where's Jenna?"

"I sent her and Graham away, they're ok, I think. I should call them," and Piper stumbled to his study.

"What's happened?" Emma followed him in there not before Dean had entered the mansion and called after her.

"Emma? You want me_,"

She cut him off, "It's fine Dean, thank you. Just wait out here or something ok?" Slightly offended by the way she brushed him off he sat down on the sofa roughly and decided to finish off the bottle scotch nestling on the sideboard. "Dean, I'm sorry but I'll be ok with my father. I'll call if I need you," and she smiled at him before softly closing the door.

Emma looked to see her father facing away from her; his feet were up on the desk and his breathing was laboured. Another tumbler of scotch was in front of him and he circled his finger around the rim of it slowly. "Tell me what is going on,"

"Well, it is obvious isn't it? One of Orton's men smoke bombed my house!" and he sunk into the plush leather sofa.

Emma began to pace around her father's study "There's something you're not telling me, did you speak to Dean earlier?"

"Yes and that dickhead. He made me reveal everything to him!" Piper slammed his glass on the table "my darkest secrets, Emma."

"Don't call Dean a dickhead,"

"Emma, do you know the true reason why your mother took you to Australia?" he turned to see her shake her head at him when he turned around again, he didn't want to look at her. "Well, uh. Your mother was raped by. Bob Orton."

"That's why you killed him," she replied bluntly.

"That's why she left," Piper replied with equal bluntness "She left and she took you with her,"

"She never told me," Emma placed her head in her hands

"Listen to me Emma," Piper was slurring his words now "That bastard deserved everything I did to him, he took my wife and child away from me,"

Emma's eyes narrowed "Only because you couldn't protect us,"

"What?!" Piper made to stand up but he stumbled again "That what she said. I couldn't protect her so she left, and she took everything, including you,"

"So it was a revenge kill? Orton's only after you because you killed his father?"

"I didn't only kill his father. Emma I tortured him for hours, in his own home. Razor nicks, smashed ribs and punches lots of punches, and I," Piper sniffled slightly "I heard a cry in the corner telling me to stop. It was Randy."

"You stopped then didn't you?" with the lack of silence from her father Emma knew the answer "You bastard!"

"No Emma!" Piper stood up and abruptly smashed his tumbler against the wall. "Bob's the bastard, he deserved it!"

"But his son didn't, god dammit dad. Do you realise what you have done? You've left yourself vulnerable!"

"Oh, I have, have I?" Piper sneered and moved closer to his daughter "Why don't you ask Dean what trouble he got himself into with the Orton's years ago?"

"No," she moved away from him towards the door "You are not going to do this to me; I will not be affected by your words!"

Piper grabbed her wrist and he moved her into the nearest bookshelf knocking the books down "I will do this to you," and he hissed into her ear the smell of scotch causing her to gag "He's got Orton blood on his hands too Emma,"

* * *

><p>Dean perked his head up when he heard the glass smash and moved closer to the study cocking his head to the side to listen; Emma was shouting at her father, he moved to place a hand on the doorknob when he heard her shriek and a crashing sound. Barging in he frowned to see a pile of books on the floor and Piper leaning against Emma with a bruising grip on her wrist, both of them turned to see Dean in the doorway, and Piper released Emma quickly "Emma, I, I," Piper started but he was cut off by his daughter.<p>

"Save it!" she looked towards Dean "We're leaving," she took one last look at her father before scrunching her face in disgust.

"Everything ok?" Dean asked softly

"Later," was her blunt reply, Dean moved towards the great oak and opened it.

"Well, well, well. Dean Ambrose, what exactly are you doing here?" Seth Rollins was on the other side. Thinking quick on instinct Dean kicked Seth and pushed Emma back inside "Call Roman, tell him Rollins is here,"

"What? No Dean!"

"Just do it!" and he slammed the door in Emma's face,

"Oh My God!" Emma found his number and pressed dial shakily

"Reigns?"

"Roman," she spoke quickly

"Aw hey Emma, are you and Dean ok?"

"No, you need to come, Rollins is here," hearing silence Emma checked the phone and placed it back to her ear "Roman? ROMAN?"

He already disconnected the call and was running through the mansion "Tyson? Neville?!" quickly going into Dean's office and grabbing a couple of sets of keys he moved to a bookcase and moved one the books, stepping back it opened and revealed a collection of guns, he grabbed two small handguns and threw them to the two men waiting and followed up with the keys "We're going to Piper's Mansion NOW!"

* * *

><p>"As far as I can see it's Rollins and the original burglar," Sheamus spoke into his headset "With tattoo's over his neck, his name's Corey Graves, he has a glock and a knife in his possession,"<p>

Roman swore into his Bluetooth headset "Where should I go?"

"Park the car at the bottom of the hill, easier to run up to the mansion,"

"Got it," and he hung up on Sheamus and dialled Adrian's number "Neville, which direction are you heading to the mansion in?"

"We're heading south,"

"Good, park up and move to the mansion on foot,"

"Ok, thanks Reigns,"

* * *

><p>"So Deano, got yaself all pally with Piper eh?" Rollins moved opposite Dean and the two men began to circle each other on the driveway "Always thought you kept yourself to yourself,"<p>

"Not where you're concerned," Dean hissed back "scumbag,"

"Sticks and stones Ambrose, bet you've been dying to get your hands on me," Seth smirked

"Damn straight," was the bold reply, Dean's eyes had turned ice cold staring at his former friend.

"But you won't," Seth spoke confidently.

"Says you?" Dean scoffed.

"Say's him," Seth pointed behind Dean and he turned to be met with a tall, bald man, his hands the size of bear paws "Show's gonna eat you alive, while I stand and watch,"

"Typical Rollins, always making other do the dirty work for you!" Dean shouted as he swerved away from Show's massive fists,

"Nah that was you Ambrose,"

* * *

><p>"What's going on," Piper followed Emma to the window<p>

"Oh My God! Look at the size of that man!"

"Shit, that's Show! Dean hasn't got a chance!"

"Oh god!" Piper ignored her and went back into his study; he came back with his own handgun and went back to the window fiddling with the lock.

* * *

><p>"Hahaha," Rollins maniacal laughter was spoke about the place as he watched Show place fist after fist against Dean's body "I bet your girls crying her eyes out with worry, I'll make sure she's looked after Dean, don't worry about that!"<p>

Scowling, Dean grabbed at a nearby hanging basket a shoved it at Show's head, hoping for a reprieve, unfortunately it had little affect on him and the big man came at Dean again punching him onto Dean's Bentley. As he raised his fist again Dean awaited the impact but it never came, opening his eyes Show's fist was balled up in somebody else's. Roman's. Roman forcefully moved Show's fist away from Dean and pushed him away leaving Dean to go after Rollins who was walking slowly and confidently across the driveway.

"Roman! Well nice to see you again, shame Show's gonna knock you out something chronic," Seth

Dean lunged for Rollins and began laying punch after punch on him, "Fuck you Seth,"

"No thanks," Seth dodged a punch and attempted to knee Dean in the stomach.

"I wasn't offering!" unfortunately the little conversation allowed Seth to push Dean off him and he kicked his head, Dean landing on the porch steps with a crack.

"AMBROSE!" Tyson had appeared and moved his handgun across the floor to Dean who picked it up and held it in front of him.

"Oh, you gonna shoot me Ambrose?" Seth asked as he stared down the barrel of the gun.

"Yes," Dean replied and he fired the gun hitting Seth's bicep who let out a cry and fell to his knees clutching the bleeding bicep. Letting his breathing even out Dean slowly got up "Thanks Tyson, Neville around?"

"Aye boss," the smaller man came around from the bushes with his own gun in hand.

Taking another deep breath and wiping some blood from his face Dean spoke hurriedly "Go help Roman out, he disappeared in that direction, he's fighting Show,"

"Show?" Tyson's eyes widened and he produced another gun, checking the ammunition "Better put this bad boy to good use,"

Dean moved over to Rollins who was sat down clutching his bleeding arm "Finally I can get my hands on you,"

"I don't think so," another voice spoke out and Dean felt a barrel on the nape of his neck

"Didn't think this plan through did you Ambrose?" Seth taunted "Here you are all alone with a gun pointing at your head," he laughed at him again.

"You forget Rollins, No one can fight better than me," and he elbowed the man behind him causing him to drop his gun and he kicked him hard in the head. The man went down easily. "Just you and me again," and he lunged for Seth.

Seth managed to get the upper hand and Dean was face down across the stone steps "Big finish now Dean!" and he stomped on Dean's head causing his head to bounce unnaturally off the cement with a loud crack and a loud groan from Dean was heard. Seth smirked to himself "Guess people can fight better than you," turning away to reprieve Corey, he made sure the man was ok he picked up his lost gun and cocked it moving towards Dean's seemingly lifeless body "We had fun together right bro?" and he grinned, revelling in the thought that he would be the man that would kill Dean Ambrose. He moved the gun so it was right down the back of Dean's head and aimed laughing to himself, before he pressed down another clicking sound was heard, turning sharply another gun was pointing at him and he barely dodged the bullet, it scraped across his neck and he could feel blood run down the side, another bullet flew past his cheekbone and lodged in his right ear, crying out in pain he turned to see Roman, Tyson and Neville running back round all looking very bruised and battered before he took off at a limp run swearing and cursing to himself, leaving Corey behind.

"Oh god!" the three men turned to see Emma holding the gun before she dropped it and fainted.

* * *

><p>Dean woke up in his own room, blinking rapidly he tried to move his head groaning loudly when it started to pound against his skull, he looked down to see a mass of blonde hair across his sheet, he moved his fingers to touch it lightly waking up the person who it belonged to. "Dean?" Emma whispered hoarsely "Thank god you're awake!" she gripped his hand in her own and began rubbing her thumb across it.<p>

"Come 'ere," he offered her a small smile.

She grinned back and moved beside him cuddling up to his side and ghosting her fingertips against his arm "How's your head?"

"Thumpin'" he replied with a grunt.

"What happened tonight?"

"I let you get in harms way,"

"No, no you didn't," she placed a kiss on his shoulder.

"I did and I'm sorry," he placed a kiss on top of her head

Emma took a deep breath "What did Seth do to you?" she asked boldly.

"You don't want to know," he turned away from her taking an interest in the carpet.

"Dean, I want to understand, the way you two were going at it, something serious must have gone down,"

"He used to work for me, we were close, and he betrayed me, in the worst way possible," he pointed to a picture resting on a table, Emma squinted to look at it, it was obviously Dean when he was a young boy and a much older man "my foster father, Seth let him die. I don't know why he did it, I don't know why he would want to hurt me like that," Dean ran a hand over his face and Emma moved herself so Dean was now resting on her chest and she continued to rub his arm softly "and he made me watch,"

"Oh god," she pulled Dean closer to her.

"I was defenceless. Bastard tied me up and made me watch as he tortured him, taunting me. I had to sit their and do nothing as my 'dad' died. The only person that meant anything to me and he took him away from me. I didn't know Seth hated me that much,"

"I understand that," she rubbed him soothingly "And I'm sorry you had to witness that, how awful,"

"Twat, what gave him that right to treat an innocent person like that? That's why I got angry with your father earlier, because he did the same thing to Orton, if I didn't know what Orton was really like, I'd feel sympathy for him because I've been through exactly the same thing,"

"Speaking of my father, he mentioned something about you and Randy Orton?"

"Ah that,"

"Yes that, what happened?"

"No, I can't tell you," he looked up from her chest into her eyes, innocence and understanding looking back at him.

Before Emma could protest a knocking was heard on the door and Roman entered, complete with a glass of water and some painkillers "How's the head?"

"Never mind me, what about Show?" Dean sat up straighter

"Taken care of," was the blunt reply followed by a shrug.

"Thanks, you saved me back there," Dean smiled appreciatively at Roman.

"Not me, ask your girl here who actually saved you," Roman gave them a half smile before leaving them to it.

Dean frowned "So, darlin' what did you do?"

"I shot someone," she looked away from his questioning gaze.

"Seth?" Dean asked incredulously.

"I can't believe I shot someone,"

"It doesn't get any easier," he reassured her and he began to run his fingers through her hair "never knew you could handle a gun,"

"Hey, I'm the hot rod's daughter, d'ya think he'd let me out into the big wide world without protecting myself?" she spoke slightly affronted.

"Oh big talk for a small woman," he smirked at her.

"OI!" she playfully slapped his shoulder "Dean," her voice turned serious now "please tell me what happened with you and Randy,"

"I killed his older brother,"


	12. To Keep You Safe

"Dammit!" Seth moved into the house and kicked a table over "FUCK!"

"Jesus Rollins! Why are you destroying my home?" Randy appeared; as calm as a cucumber.

"Where is Zack?" Seth asked impatiently

"Why?"

"I need him to stitch my fucking shoulder man!" Seth motioned to the wound

"Oh so you didn't get to Piper?"

"Did I fuck! But you know what?" Seth spoke gleefully

"I don't like guessing games Seth," Randy folded his arms across his chest, frowning deeply at the injured man in front of him.

"It seems as if Piper has got himself a buddy, personal protector," Randy raised an eyebrow "Dean Ambrose,"

"So? I don't care about Dean Ambrose," Randy waved him off

Seth was surprised "I thought he killed your brother?"

"Yeah so, I killed his foster brother Sami, I have no business with Ambrose, I don't care about him anymore,"

"But your brother?!"

"So what about my brother? Look Seth, Dean took something of mine. I took something of his; we're even in this so-called playing field." Randy motioned around him.

"You mean you're weak Orton," Seth scoffed

"Excuse me?" Randy grabbed Seth and threw him against the wall "what the fuck did you just say to me?"

"This is Dean Ambrose, he murdered your brother and you have a chance to avenge that death yet you do nothing? You know Dean is more of a man than you think, he has the best and until you bring Piper down Dean will be in your way!"

"I told you, we're even!" Randy placed a thumb over Seth's cut on his cheek and pressed hard "you don't get it do you? It doesn't matter anymore,"

"Fuck sake Randy, you do realise if you won't go after him, I will, I hate him and nothing would give me more pleasure than to see his still, lifeless body,"

Randy scoffed "Dean was right about you Seth. You're far too green for this business, I'm starting to think you don't belong here," Seth spat him "You'll pay for that ya son of a bitch!"

* * *

><p><em>A loud groan caused Dean to wake up, squinting his eyes against the harsh lighting of the hospital room "ahh Ambrose you're awake," a hoarse, tired voice spoke to him.<em>

_Dean tried to move his arms but they were bound by rope, he winced as the rough material twisted into his skin "Dad?"_

"_He here's Ambrose, don't think he can hear ya though," laughter "That bump to the head must have busted an eardrum,"_

"_You fucker!"_

"_Who me?"_

_Dean struggled against his constrictions "You're funny Rollins real funny,"_

"_But you're not laughing are ya Dean?"_

"_Neither will you when I get out of these ropes," Dean hissed still trying to force himself out of his restraints._

"_No chance," Seth moved a razor blade over Andrew's left pectoral to be met with a deep groan "Ya hear that Ambrose? You're daddy's in pain, aren't you gonna help him?"_

_Dean let out a loud growl and rose from the chair he was in which seemed to capsize from under him and splintered under his legs "Nice try," Rollins smirked at him again "If you'd have just let me be a part of you Dean, believed in me more I wouldn't of had to resort to this."_

"_So that is what this is about? You're using my father to get back at me?"_

"_Yes, I'm gonna damage you with this you scum bag. Twist that corrupt little brain of yours a bit more," Rollins laughed reaching over to glance at a number of odd weapons._

"_Funny that. I'm already so badly corrupted you can't phase me," Dean tried to sound confident_

"_Not even if I do this?" Seth took a mallet and smashed it against Andrew's knee, having little effect at injuring or causing much pain but Seth knew the action would get antagonise Dean even more. _

"_DAD!" Dean cried out_

"_What about this?" Seth took the same mallet and smashed it over Andrew's nose._

"_You sick Bastard!"_

_Seth let out a maniacal laugh "I might be sick, but you forget I learnt it all from you Ambrose,"_

Dean jerked awake hard at the dream, snapping his eyes open before closing them tightly due to the severity of the light inside his room, he moved his arm across his bed to feel a cold sheet, flipping on his stomach he opened his eyes slowly and frowned, Emma was next to him earlier wasn't she? He groaned as he reached for the phone, a dull ache in his side, dialling 9 he waited until he heard the familiar scratchy tone "Nattie where's Emma?"

"Good Afternoon, Mr Ambrose. Emma informed me that she has gone with Kaitlyn, they are both at Emma's workplace,"

* * *

><p>Seth watched as Ambrose's girl and his old buddy Kaitlyn walked into the big building, after waiting for a while he followed them inside and marched up to the security bench "Hey there,"<p>

"Good Afternoon Sir,"

"I'm sorry; can I leave a message for somebody?"

"Well I can patch you through on the phone?" the receptionist smiled at him in a sickly way.

"No, its ok, I'm sure they're pretty busy,"

"Ok sir, who is it you're leaving a message for?"

Seth grinned, "Emma Piper,"

The clerk began to scribble on some paper "Ok,"

"Tell her Dean stopped by to say hello, can she call me back when she is able to, she has my number,"

"Of course Sir,"

"Thanks," and he exited with a smirk on his face, failing to notice that he was being followed.

* * *

><p>"Tyson, would you be able to do that for me?" Dean and his crew were now gathered in Antonio's office with the communications team discussing the previous night's events and how they would go forward now.<p>

"Yeah I can boss, but would Emma be agreeable to it?" Tyson enquired at Dean

"Well she's gonna have to be!"

"Ok, Ambrose," Tyson held his hands out "I'll do it!"

"Good," Dean groaned loudly and moved his shoulder around in a circular motion to relieve a bit of tension he felt there.

"You ok man?" Roman asked without looking at Dean.

"Peachy," Dean began to rub his temples "Ok, Let's go back to the beginning, can anyone tell me how Seth and his buddies Show and Corey got onto the Piper grounds in the first place?"

"Dean," Wade spoke gently, wishing that his next sentence wouldn't anger Dean too much "You know that Piper hasn't got security on the roads, anybody can just drive up there,"

"So? Why didn't you install any when I specifically asked you to?!" Dean narrowed his eyes at Wade.

"Because it wasn't what Piper wanted!" Wade pleaded, wincing in shame.

"Oh, I'm sorry Barrett," Dean moved towards the Englishman "I didn't realise you took your orders from Piper and **not **me!"

"Ok, ok!" Roman moved in between Wade and Dean "Look Dean, at the end of the day it is Piper's home and he should do with it what he wants,"

"Then why the fuck did he come to me begging for my help?" Dean replied bluntly, still staring a hole into Wade "He wanted my help, so he should fucking do things my way!"

"Jesus Dean, cool it ok!" Roman placed his palm flat against Dean chest "I know your injuries are probs still aching and you're still a bit antsy after seeing Rollins last night but don't take it out on the staff who are trying to help you!"

Dean ran a hand over his face when his cell phone started to ring, without looking at the caller ID he answered roughly "WHAT?!"

"Dean? Is everything ok?" it was Emma.

"Oh hey Darlin'," Dean moved into a corner of Antonio's office "Yeah, sure, everything's ok,"

"Ok," she sounded very uncertain "did you want me for something?!"

"Well apart from knowing the reason why you weren't there when I woke up no, not really,"

"Oh Dean, I'm sorry. I had work to catch up on and you needed to rest,"

"No rest for the wicked Goldilocks,"

"Hmm, so was that it?" he heard her chuckle "You couldn't wait until I got back to your estate?"

"_Our estate_, and well yeah I could of but.. What exactly do you mean?" Dean frowned into the phone.

"Well you came here didn't you? Left a message with the receptionist?" Emma asked confused.

"Err, no I didn't,"

"You must of, she called me down and said you came here and asked for me to call you back when I could,"

"No, sorry. I've only ever been to your work when, er, you know that one time with Dolph,"

"Oh," she smiled at the memory "Give me a second Dean," Dean turned the volume up on his phone to hear her voice talking to who he assumed was the reception clerk "Hey, it was definitely a Dean right?"

"Yes, youngish gentleman, tall, beard and he had a funky hairstyle, kind of like two toned - blonde and black," Dean dropped the phone in shock, the noise of the device clattering against the hardwood floor causing him to scramble to pick it up again hoping it hadn't smashed.

"Dean?!"

"I'm coming to get you," was his firm reply.

"What? No Dean, you need to stay and rest,"

"No Emma, if Seth is snaking around your office, I'm coming to get you,"

Emma sighed into the phone, one thing she'd learned about him so far was that when Dean set his mind at something he wanted, he got it, the fact that she was with him was proof of that "Fine,"

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn stalked silently against the wall her eyes firmly fixed on Seth Rollins, she could see him moving slowly with a slight limp, smirking at the fact that they'd obviously done a good number on him last night from the gauze across the stitches on his cheek. She saw him stop inside a Strip club and followed him in, not before making sure her trusty knife was in its place, she didn't think she would need it that badly, she had handled Seth before, she could do it again. Luckily the club was surrounded in a dark pink glow and mists of smoke covered her well, she went to the bar and ordered a shot of rum; knowing it was his favourite and she sauntered over to him from behind and breathed against the left side of his face "You seem tense tonight buddy," she placed the shot down next to him.<p>

Seth groaned as her fingers moved across his aching shoulder blades "Damn right I am, I got a lot of shit to deal with lady,"

"Why don't you tell me your troubles eh? I'm a good listener," Seth went to turn around but Kaitlyn held him firmly in place.

"Oo you like rough play eh?" he chuckled

"Maybe," she moved her fingers up his neck "Why don't you carry on with what you were saying?"

He grabbed one of her hands and tried to walk her in front of him, but she stood still in place, her grip hard. "Well, if you won't let me see you, can I at least know your name?"

"Celeste,"

"Well Celeste, do you wanna know what I am?" Seth enquired.

Kaitlyn moved her head towards Seth's ear "Tell me," she ghosted across his skin.

The whisper sent a shiver down his spine "I have a reputation, and my reputation is not going so well," he ran a hand through his hair "I messed up pretty bad, and well my boss isn't too happy with me,"

"Well that's why you're here isn't it? To forget about your boss?"

"Sure, there's this guy. Dean Ambrose. I'm sure you've heard of him? Thorn in my side. I hate him, so fucking much!" Seth slammed a fist onto the table "Gah! Try as I might, I can't break him. Nothing seems to work on him, until now,"

"Hmm, why now?" Kaitlyn now moved back to Seth's shoulders and rubbed his biceps, feeling them relax under her touch.

"He has a girl in his life it seems," Seth smirked and sipped his rum "And if I get to her, I'll get to him, trap him and trap him good, and finish a job I should have finished years ago,"

"Hmm good plan Mister," Kaitlyn purres

"Wait a minute," Seth placed his half full glass down "how did you know I wanted a rum?"

"I'm a good guesser," although feeling that Seth was going to catch her out she did not falter on her words.

"Celeste?" he looked up towards a mirror, squinting. Due to smokiness of the club he couldn't see clearly, but he noticed this Celeste staring back at him, it was Kaitlyn grinning at him wildly, he tried to manoeuvre quickly but her grip was a strong one. "Damn it Kaitlyn, I forgot Celeste was your God damn fucking alias!"

"You should be more careful _ninja," _she hissed placing emphasis on his nickname "It's all fun and games when you go stalking someone, but if you don't check that somebody is stalking you, you could end up in more trouble," Kaitlyn moved her arm across his neck and rested her fingers across the gauze on his cheek "You play a dangerous game, Sethie," and she pressed hard earning an 'eep' of surprise from him "Thanks for your limited but useful information tonight, Dean is going to eviscerate you, you know,"

"Not unless I do that to him first," he breathed out, causing Kaitlyn to move more of her forearm against his neck "Kaitlyn, breathe. I can't,"

"You slimy mother fucker, I can't wait until you're dead. I'm gonna spit all over your grave, not that you're worthy of having one," and she loosened her grip on him, as he turned and sat trying to catch his breath she was already gone.

* * *

><p>"No!" the high pitch of her voice made him wince.<p>

"Damn it Emma, do not argue with me on this," Dean asked

"I am not arguing, I am saying no and I mean no!"

"Please don't be difficult, you were a witness to what happened the other night and now that Seth knows where you work he could come after you,"

"Oh so now I am being difficult? Dean I do not need a bodyguard!"

"Tyson won't be your bodyguard, more of a chaperone,"

"I said NO!" Emma moved past him, her dress swishing across him but he caught her wrist and moved her against the wall.

"Emma please, I told ya I would keep ya safe, with everything that is kicking off the last thing I want is for something to happen to ya!"

Emma looked to the floor "Dean,"

"No, it's your turn to listen to me! I do not want you to get hurt and I do not want to be the one who feels responsible for putting you in a situation that compromises your safety, I cannot be with you all the time so that is why I am telling you that you will have Tyson with you at all times!"

Placing her hands over her face, Dean reached over and kissed her knuckles "Ya readin' too much into this," and he moved her right arm so he could kiss up the limb, nuzzling her collarbone, when he lightly ran his teeth across it she gasped and held onto his shoulders. "Am only doing this for ya, darlin'," Another moan escaped from Emma's lips and she moved her head back against the wall exposing her neck to him which he relished in and peppered hot kisses there and she didn't seem to notice Dean snaking his hands under her shirt to paw softly at her breasts.

"Dean!" She gasped loudly as his fingertips rounded the muscle and the pads ran over her tight buds, as his fingers began to move down to the hem of her dress her head snapped forward and she began to play with the waistband of his jeans reaching for his belt.

As he ran a finger across her panties the coldness of his digit sent a shiver across her, Emma felt the familiar feeling of arousal beginning to pool between her thighs, as she opened her eyes briefly she saw him smirking to himself and she forcefully undid his belt and pulled the top of his jeans down slightly her ears filled with the sound of his chuckle "Not so fast darlin'," and he dipped his thumb across her sensitive clit earning a deep, sensual moan from his blonde beauty. Emma arched her back away from him, moving both hands to his shoulders, her leg coming up to give him more access and he took a moment to study her face, basking in the glow of the late sunset and her blonde hair a curly mass against the wall "Beautiful," he whispered across her neck; continuing his ministrations against her most delicate, intimate part of her body.

Emma could feel his erection against her and loosening her grip on his shoulders she moved a hand quickly down his chest and slipped it into the tight confines of his boxers wrapping a firm hand around his hard length and upon hearing a low rumble from within his own chest she began to move up and down her thumb moving across his tip.

Dean opened his eyes as she touched him there, he was going to lose it, her deep moans from the way he touched her was driving him close, "Dean, close, so_" Emma had moved her head into his neck, her hot breathing ghosting across his chest.

"That's it darlin', cum for me," he commanded softly and the hand that had stilled on her breast began to massage it harder, feeling the skin pebble beneath his fingers. Emma looked at him through her eyelashes, the feeling of her almost orgasm painted across her face, she quickly snaked an arm around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. With both of their lips tackling with the others they both reached their peaks, Dean with a very deep growl and Emma with an elongated moan, as they capsized onto each other, awaiting for their breathing to level out Dean brushed his knuckles over Emma's cheek; earning a contented sigh from her "To keep you safe,"

Emma smiled to herself and moved into his arms further "I know," she whispered into his chest and pulled him closer, placing another kiss on his lips.

* * *

><p>A tall, lanky woman exited the airport terminal, a Hermes Birkin bag hung from her shoulder, a faux fur coat wrapped around her frame and Michael Kors sandals adorned her feet, she turned to smile at a younger companion and motioned towards the airport exit. As the LV sun hit her she removed her sunglasses to look around for the one man she wanted to see, she spotted him and moved towards him, her companion following "Ah, Roderick," she spoke scornfully.<p>

"Marie," Piper didn't smile "I see my money is treating you well?"

"Very," she scowled "I can't thank you enough for summoning me from my luxurious poolside to be here in this shit hole of a town,"

"Well, are you not interested in our daughter?" Piper shot back.

"I'm sorry, I have been a bit pre-occupied," she grinned at the young man beside her "You've never met Dylan have you?"

The young man held his hand out which Piper shook "Ah, Dylan. I forget that my ex-wife likes them young,"

"Far more stamina," Marie turned to Piper again "So what trouble is she in that you haven't been able to wheedle her out of?"

"Well seeing as you've been pre-occupied do you even care?"

"Of course I do!" she hissed "With her not under my control any more I have had to avert my priorities elsewhere," she appreciatively glanced at Dylan again.

"Well she almost ended up in a shoot-out," Piper shrugged sarcastically, rolling his eyes at her.

"What do you mean almost?"

"You missed a lot, Marie," Piper smiled at her "Nice to know that you keep up with your daughters' whereabouts,"

"Oh god, is she in prison?" Marie snapped her long, forlorn head towards him.

"Nope," Piper replied non-committedly

"Oh no, not the hospital?" Marie's gripped tightened on her sunglasses.

Piper began to laugh, always the manipulator of words "I sold her off,"

"Excuse me?"

"Well no, sorry, completely the wrong choice of words.," Piper laughed "Let's just say I allowed her to be bargained off to ensure my own protection,"

"You did what? "

"You heard me bitch,"

"Bastard," she sneered at him

"Naturally Marie, now, would you like to go and see her, or are you and Dylan needing to freshen up?"

* * *

><p>Ok, I'm sorry. I know from some of your PM's that you are all desperate for a sex scene! I hope this little foreplay worked ok, but we probs won't get to the good stuff for another few chapters, sorry, please don;t give up on the story.<p> 


	13. Arrested

Dean was in his office with Emma on his lap; from their earlier dalliance they had just sat together, talking, kissing and generally enjoying the others company, when his alarm went off he swivelled them both around on the desk chair and squinted out of the window to see an unrecognised car, he was about to grab a pair of binoculars when the comms team rang him. It was Barrett informing him that it was Piper's Jaguar making his way down his drive and from the CCTV he had two passengers. "Your father's making his way here," he said replacing the phone back into his cradle.

She stared at him "What?"

"He's coming down the drive,"

"Why? You didn't invite him did you?" her eyes widened but softened when he shook his head at her "Oh god, can't I stay up here? I'm not ready to see him," she waved him off and went to move off him, but he clamped his fingers over her hips.

"Come on Emma, hear what he has to say and then we'll fob him off," He laughed at her before standing up and scooping her over his shoulder "Dean, put me down!"

"Nope," he chuckled and began to walk them both towards the staircase

"DEAN!" she began to beat at his back playfully and let out a miniature shriek as he put her down, she grabbed his hand tightly as the two began to walk to the staircase, the smiles soon faded from their faces when they both heard Nattie's scratchy voice laced with anger.

"I'm sorry but unless you calm down and speak to me in a reasonable manner I will not allow you into the property!"

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" a high pitch shrill answered back sharply "WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?"

"Mum?" Emma stood in shock at the top of staircase looking down at her mother, noticing her anxiety Dean grabbed her hand tighter.

"EMMA PIPER! Take yourself away from that man and get yourself down here right now!"

Refusing the request Emma slowly and ostensibly calm descended the stairs still clutching Dean's hand "Still ordering me about I see?"

"Don't take that tone with me; you are in no position to question me,"

Emma sighed "Why are you here? Is your toy boy here too?"

Marie ignored her and grabbed Emma's arm moving her away from Dean "Excuse me young lady,"

"No, excuse you, Who do you think you are coming into Dean's house and shouting all manner of requests?"

"I am your mother and I am taking you away from him right now!"

"What?"

"You heard me,"

"Mum, I, I"

"What? Oh My God, I know what this is!" Marie frantically pointed between the two, the shock apparent on her dreary face "You're pregnant! You must be!"

"Mother!"

"No, I get it," Marie looked square at Dean now, "This young man must have took advantage of you on a night out and now he's making you stay here because you're pregnant, you stupid girl!"

"Mother, don't call me stupid and no I am not pregnant,"

"Then what is this? Honestly, your father kept tight lipped because he told me it wasn't his story to tell but you better explain young lady and explain good,"

"Mum,"

"God damn it, I should have known not to let Emma move in with you," she pointed at Piper, and turned back to Emma "you should have stayed with me in Australia,"

"What so you could control her every move?" Piper asked sarcastically.

"Stay out of this Rodders! This is between me and my daughter who I lovingly had to raise by myself after the divorce,"

"You can stop right there mum, I know the truth,"

Marie turned to her daughter and hissed at her "Do you really? Daddy has filled you in has he?"

"Yes and I, I,"

"Well then what are you still doing here? If you know what mob bosses are all about? They are all the same!" Marie pointed at Dean "Look at him, Emma he is a murderer, a killer yet you seem to be getting very cosy with him right now,"

"I think you should leave," she replied harshly

"I am not leaving without taking you with me; did you not pay any attention to the stories I told you when you were growing up? How dangerous these men can be? Yet here you are head over heels!"

"Ok, I'm sorry," Dean took a step towards his new guest "I was the one who made moves on Emma first and I invited her to live with me,"

Marie narrowed her eyes at Dean "Why?"

"Because I wanted her and unfortunately," Dean smirked "I always get what I want," Emma smiled at his boldness

Marie shoved him away "You're an asshole! I refuse, out right refuse for you to stay here Emma!"

"It's not your refusal to give," Emma replied quietly

"Why you insolent, little_!" Marie grabbed Emma and pulled her to the front door "Do you know what men like him are like? Because I do, I spent the best years of my life married to one, and I ended up being assaulted by another, you have no idea what you are getting yourself into,"

Emma moved her arm from her mother's bruising grip "Get out. Right now! You have no right to come into Dean's home and speak to, or about him like that!"

"He's gonna break your heart Emma, stomp all over it and pile the pieces into a shredder."

"OUT! RIGHT NOW!" and she ran to Dean who took her in his arms holding her tight against him.

* * *

><p>"Ola Senor,"<p>

"Ola Senora!" Seth entered into the dimly lit brothel

"What can I do for you Senor?"

Seth glanced at the photo's laid out on the front desk "Her," he pointed when he saw a proof photo of the woman he wanted "Is she free?"

"Oh Senor, she is with a customer at the moment, she will be free in about 15 minutes?"

"Great," Seth rubbed the side of his cheek, he moved to the bar and grabbed a seat ordering rum with ice and relaxed into the plush leather of the sofa, after a while the hotelier called him over and told him to wait outside room number 6 which he did, a new topped up rum in hand.

"Thanks, bye!" he watched as another male exited room 6.

"Beautiful mamacita, I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, ok, bye now!" the woman hurried the man away from her.

Seth smirked as he watched the man walk away a pained look on his face "Mamacita eh?"

"Seth? What do you want?" Rosa shot at him

"I need your help,"

"Pfft, what exactly can I do for you that you can't already do with ya right hand?" she rolled her eyes at him.

Seth pulled a wad of dollar bills from his jacket "Not that kind of help,"

Rosa's eyes widened and she reached for the bills "Jesus Seth!" and she ghosted her hands across his waistband band, hooking a finger inside a belt loop and moved him inside her room.

"Hmmm," he reached into his jacket again and pulled out a picture and moved it in front of her worn face "See this woman?"

Rosa glanced briefly at the photo and then sat on her bed thumbing the bills "Never seen her before, what about her?"

"She's Dean's new girl," Seth replied bluntly.

Rosa narrowed her eyes and grabbed the candid photo of Emma, it was grainy due to the quality but she could still see the woman "Ha! She ain't got shit on me! Who the fuck does Dean think he is? Ditching me for her?"

"Rosa, Rosa, Rosa, calm down ok,"

"No I will not, who does she think she is, taking my man like that? Skank!"

"Haha, love it when you get all feisty girl!" Seth pulled Rosa to him and moved an arm around her waist.

"Imma have to lay the smackdown on her!" Rosa looked up at him.

"Ugh Rosa, you need to go back to being a brunette, sorry but you can't pull off being a blonde," Seth ran his fingers through her hair.

"Hey! Stop going off topic! What do you want me to do about her?"

Yeah, whatever. Just go in there, create some tension between them, I don't care how,"

"Naturally, Dean can fool himself all he wants; don't worry Seth I'll take care of this,"

"Good," Seth threw the bills on the bed and his glass on the sideboard and turned to walk out of the door

"Oh Seth? Don't you want your present?" she undid the silk robe and let it drop to the floor.

* * *

><p>Dean brushed his fingers through Emma's hair watching her chest rise and fall and hearing a small sigh fall from her lips, her lashes were dark against her golden cheeks and her small frame was comfortably against his side her hand stretched over his torso. Watching somebody sleep always seemed like weird behaviour to him but to him now it felt almost natural like, Emma was somehow pulling him away from being a stubborn, hard-assed business man and softening him up and he was allowing it to happen. Smiling to himself, he gazed over her figure again, there was no point in asking what he did to deserve this because he didn't, he just picked Emma out and technically emotionally blackmailed her and her father into being with him. That made him a bad person but Emma came to him too. Having such a murky, dark past and the job he had; people avoided Dean like the plague, but after the impromptu visit from her mother Emma had gone to Dean first, on her first night she wanted to apologise to him first.<p>

Dean tried to think in his head about why he wanted Emma in the first place, and now why was he still itching to be close to her, trying to remember the past couple of days and what exactly he had done to show Emma he did truly want her, he hadn't been a complete gentleman and his behaviour had been slightly erratic, he had to question why it was so easy for Emma to be with him. Dean Ambrose did not attach himself to women and he _, his thoughts were disturbed by Emma stirring against him, her hot breath against his cool skin, gripping his shirt she moved her head across his torso, her golden hair fanning across his chest, tickling his chin. "Dean?" her response was muffled against him.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking,"

"Ok? That's pretty dangerous though right?" he smirked

"Hey!" she moved onto her elbow to hover above him "Well, I don't have to go to work anymore, you know, so why don't I work from home?"

Dean smiled and moved some of her hair out of her face "Why's that?"

"It'll be safer here," she shrugged and moved back down against his chest, allowing sleep to overcome her.

"Are you worried? Scared maybe?" Dean asked "You know with Tyson there he'll protect ya, I don't want ya to feel I am keeping you cooped up in here because I'm worried for your- well our safety,"

"Possibly, I've never been in this situation before. I just don't want to be looking over my shoulder all the time," she replied lazily.

"Well then don't." was his blunt reply "I'm putting in all these measures to keep ya safe, keep ya sister and ya dad safe. Nothing's gonna happen to any of ya's,"

"Hmm, you care about me do you Ambrose?" she whispered, sleep lacing her voice

"Ya know I do goldilocks," Dean gripped her tighter to him "I know you're tough, but I don't want ya running scared,"

"I'd never run scared with you near me," was her last sentence before she drifted off again, Dean smiled and continued his ministrations of tangling his fingers in her hair, another piece had fit into place of their 'relationship'.

* * *

><p>"Difficult, real difficult," Randy took a big sniff of the cocaine in front of him "Where is Piper now?"<p>

"He's staying at a local hotel, I'd have to do a bit more research on which room,"

"Thanks Cena, least I know I can still rely on you,"

"Yeah about this Randy," John sighed "You know I'm out of this business now, I got a woman to keep happy,"

"Yeah, and I thought Liz had you pretty whipped John, Good to know that Nikki wants ya safe though right?"

John chuckled "Yeah, I'm happy to find out information for you but I'm not going back out in the field again,"

"Yep, whatever," Randy nodded "That's fine John, although I wish I hadn't bought Seth along for the ride any more,"

"Seth? As in Seth Rollins?"

"Yeah him, he came to me, Told me Ambrose had shoved him out and he wanted a fresh start," Randy shrugged

"Oh ok, do you want me to keep an eye on him?"

"Yes, I don't trust him. Not so much that he will betray me, but the fact that he can slip up, turn this whole thing to shit,"

"Oh yeah, Corey was mouthing off in the Club the other day," John sipped his whiskey "I heard about Show, sorry bro,"

"Yeah, so am I. Seth didn't need to drag Show into this but he did and now he's, dead,"

"I thought it was Roman Reigns who did Show away," John frowned

"Yes it was, but the fact that Seth allowed it to happen means he's the guilty one,"

"Ahhh, you know Randy. When I sweet talked the receptionist at The Plaza, she told me Piper anticipated a check-out date of next Tuesday,"

"Ok?"

"So that gives us 5 days to rig the Mansion up with all manner of , let's say explosives?"

"Oh John, that would be perfect, seriously perfect,"

* * *

><p>Nattie quickly moved to answer the doorbell, opening all the big bolts and moving her face into her show smile but it quickly dropped when she saw two police officers in front of her. One she recognised as Billy Gunn, but the other must have been a new recruit "Good evening officers, how can I help you?"<p>

"Good evening Natalya, " Gunn spoke "I'm sorry to disturb you but _"

The other officer cut him off "Good evening, I'm officer Gabriel, we received a call and we would appreciate it if you would go and fetch the head of the household,"

Nattie looked at Gunn who shrugged at her "Of course, come into the foyer and I will call him down," Nattie scrambled for the phone and called up to Dean's room, when there was no reply she tried Emma's room.

"Hello?" Dean's gruff voice answered

"Dean, you need to come downstairs,"

"Why?"

"Gunn is here and so is a new boy, "

"5 Minutes," he replaced the phone "Em," he shook her awake "The police are here, I need to go sort this shit out ok?"

"Mhmmm," was the only response he got from her.

Dean folded his creased shirt and ran his hands through his dirty blonde hair, he made his way to the foyer to see the Officers below Gunn looked completely apologetic and was mouthing apologies at him whereas the new officer held a strict face and it seemed he was smirking at Dean.

"Evening Officers, how can I help you?"

"Mr Ambrose, I'm Officer Gabriel, my colleague Officer Gunn, can you confirm for me your whereabouts yesterday evening at approximately 9pm?"

"Yes, I was The Roster, watching the underground fighting,"

"Well witnesses say you left the ring at 8:30pm,"

"Oh, so hard to keep track of time these days, I was present at Mr. Piper's mansion; we had business to attend to,"

"Well, the thing is Mr Ambrose, we have evidence to suggest that you were involved in the murder of B. Show,"

"Excuse me?"

"Mr Ambrose, I am arresting you on suspicion of the murder of B. Show, you have the right to remain silent. . ."

The rest of the officer words were lost on Dean as he turned to Nattie and told her to get Antonio and to let Emma know where he was, "Ok then," he held his arms out "Let's go," and Gabriel placed the cuffs on him .Dean moved outside to the awaiting unmarked police car looking back up at his mansion. Whoever had grassed him up about his part in Show's death was gonna fry for it.


	14. Unexpected Visitor

"Hey Gabriel, why don't you be courteous and get Mr. Ambrose a coffee?" Gunn asked his colleague.

"Sure, how about a 3 course meal too?" was the sarcastic reply before Gabriel walked behind the booking desk.

"Fucking new boys," Gunn moved for some paperwork a weary look on his face.

"Where's he come from?" Dean asked resting himself on the side.

"Fuck knows," Gunn replied signing some paperwork "I'm sorry 'bout this Dean. I'm keeping my eye on him,"

"Ambrose!" a loud voice echoed into the open area "How ya doing?"

"Hey there Enzo, I'm good thanks. Colin still in rehab?"

"Yeah," Enzo looked sad at the mention of his buddy "I'm sure he'll be back with us soon, criminals never keep a good cop down. So what you done now?"

"What was it?" Dean looked at Gunn who gave him a sly wink in return " Suspicion of murder," Dean shrugged

"Hahaa, you a murderer?"

"Tell me about it, although that Gabriel's seems to think I am,"

"Oh that asswipe, pay no attention to him. New boy thinks he runs the place," Enzo shrugged.

"Yeah, but I still have my suspicions about him," Gunn spoke

"Why?" Dean leaned in closer to Gunn as did Enzo.

"Well, I tried searching his previous records and I can't find anything on him. I don't even know where he did his training, I mean that accent, he's South African so I get that he was a cop there but still.. I don't know,"

"Always suspicious ain't ya Gunn," Enzo grinned

"Yeah, my best quality ha. Anyway, he's the one that received this 'call' about you being at Piper's; he wouldn't tell anyone his source. Just said it was an anonymous tip-off,"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I mean, I don't know. I think he's up to something, any way I called Piper,"

"Great," Dean replied rolling his eyes.

"Hey come on now Dean, he's the only one to get you out of this, besides I thought Gabriel was done for when you said you were down Roster's, but hey, he spoiled that,"

"Thanks Bill, so how long 'til I can go home?"

"Well assuming I can keep Gabriel from interviewing you, you should be outta here within the hour,"

"Ya seem eager Ambrose, what are you itching to get back to?" Enzo enquired and Dean couldn't hide the smile that crept up on his face "Oh, I know that look. You and Rosa settling down?"

"Rosa?" Dean's face scrunched up "No, definitely not,"

"Then who?"

"Piper's daughter," Dean replied shortly only to be met with raucous laughter "Yeah, yeah guys,"

"Anyway," Enzo caught his breath before lowering the volume on his speech "What did happen at Piper's then?"

"Rollins set off a load of smoke bombs, I turned up got into a tussle with him and well Show got disposed of and Rollins did a runner,"

"Blunt, I like that." Enzo smirked but Billy Gunn knotted his eyebrows in confusion "Rollins as in Seth Rollins?"

"Yep, that bastard is back on the scene," Dean replied with a huff.

"Didn't know he was back on the scene, thought you put him off Dean,"

"So did I," Dean shrugged and watched as Enzo and Billy looked at each other.

Gunn rubbed his chin "You want me to call Antonio, Dean?"

"Yeah please, tell him to tell Emma I'm ok," Dean ignored the wolf-whistle that Enzo shot in his direction.

* * *

><p>"You did what?!" Randy roared at Seth<p>

"It's no use shouting at me Randy," Seth held his hands up defensively.

"Why would you get Ambrose arrested, what the hell does that prove?" Randy narrowed his eyes at his younger guest.

"It proves nothing," Seth replied non-committedly, pouring himself a rum from Randy's liquor cabinet.

Randy took the glass forcefully from Seth's hand and threw it against the parallel wall "God damn it Seth, why the fuck would you do something that stupid?"

"Jesus Randy why are you acting like this?" Seth held his hands up.

"Seth, I had little faith in you from the beginning, you going off doing shit like this is not restoring any of my confidence in your abilities,"

"Well if you'd have let me finish earlier, what I was going to say, is that having Dean arrested means Piper has nobody looking out for him," Seth motioned awkwardly with his hands "He has no-one protecting him, it's just Piper, alone in a hotel room,"

Randy turned away from Seth and began to pour himself a whiskey, Seth's idea was partially right "So what happens now?"

"I don't know, what they'll have to keep him inside for 24 hours, surely that should be enough time to get the job done?"

Randy cracked his knuckles in anticipation maybe finally he could get his hands on the Hot Rod.

* * *

><p>"Arrested? What for?" Emma asked Nattie<p>

"Murder," was the blunt reply

"OK. . So,"

"Don't worry Emma, He won't get charged, it's uh, cool,"

"Cool?"

"Well let's just say the LVPD don't mind the odd donor contribution of the monetary kind every now and then,"

"Huh? You mean.."

"Yeah, it's wrong but you know, mob boss and all that,"

"Well no, I don't. I well, I grew up with my mum and when I found out what my dad did for a living I kind of just brushed it off, turned a blind eye. I didn't want any part of it,"

"So how come you're here now?"

"I don't know. Things are heating up with Dean now and we had a moment earlier, I think it's all going too fast,"

"Do you really?"

"Maybe," Emma replied impartially "I,"

"It's ok, things have been kicking off this past week and all the things you've found out it's bound to be over-whelming,"

"Very, I just." Emma sighed very heavily and Nattie reached for her hand sympathetically "I don't know, is it wrong to be with a criminal?"

Nattie squeezed her hand "No, no it's not, Emma you're over thinking this. You said earlier that you had a moment with Dean well aren't you looking forward to more of those?" Emma felt a smile appear on her face "Dean doesn't normally do these things for women; he's obviously wanting a future together with you,"

"You think?"

"Yeah, don't worry about the arrest. Dean will be fine,"

* * *

><p>Piper entered into the police station, his head high and a scowl on his face the first person he encountered was a weedy looking boy sitting behind the desk "Evening boy, I'm here for Dean Ambrose,"<p>

"I'm sorry who are you, are you a relation to Mr Ambrose?"

Piper laughed "Roderick Piper and you'll do well to remember that,"

Before the boy could reply Billy appeared "Piper! Quick, quick, in here!" and he motioned to the door, he looked at the booking desk sergeant and hissed at him "I thought I said to let anyone in who asked for Ambrose?"

"Well yes, but Officer Gabriel_"

"Oh, Officer Gabriel? Jeesh, I didn't know we all had to follow his orders," Gunn rolled his eyes and followed Piper round the back.

"Piper!"  
>"Waaaay, Hot Rod!"<br>"Roddy's back!"

"How's it going Piper?" As he walked through the back Piper smiled at all the shouts of recognition he got. He might be getting on a bit, but people still glorified him. He acknowledged the shouts with a swift wave of his hand and nods here and then and when Bill caught up to him they both moved into a side door where Dean was sitting with a coffee in his hand.

"Ah, my saviour," Dean raised his coffee mug to Piper in an impression of a toast.

"Yeah, yeah Ambrose," Piper waved him off "So what do you need me to?"

"Just tell them it was just you and me having a business meeting the other night," Dean stood up from the steel chair and stretched.

"Oh but we weren't," Piper scowled at Dean and turned to look at Bill "Mr Ambrose came to my residence and he threatened me,"

"WHAT?!" The collective shout of the men in room rang out.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me sir, which apartment are you going to?"<p>

Randy groaned at the voice of the receptionist who called after him "I'm sorry, why is it any of your business who I am seeing?"

"I'm sorry sir, but we have to adhere to security measures in this complex,"

"I am here to see a close colleague of mine alright?"

"Yes Sir,"

"Good and these men will be coming with me," Randy's entourage included big, muscled men which the young woman did not want to question so she politely nodded and let them get on their way. The group walked in silence because that's how Randy needed it, a clear head with a clear space between his ears. That was until the group walked into the lift. A young couple were sprawled inside the lift making out and their hands grabbed everywhere all over each other. Randy rolled his eyes. "Excuse me please, we'd like to enter," When he received no reply he asked again "Are ya getting out?" he asked again more forcefully but still no reply from the apparent 'porn star' couple, "Hey. I've asked ya nicely and then I asked again, move your asses out of the fucking lift,"

"Whatever man," the man stuck a middle finger in Randy's direction and continued to grind into his partner's body.

"I said get out!" and Randy reached for the young man yanking him off his companion who let out a shriek of surprise, "here's one for not listening to me," and he aimed an uppercut against the man's chin "and here's one for your lack of manners," and Randy repeated the action he glared at the woman who had now moved into the far corner with fear in her eyes, Randy smirked at her "Did you not hear me wench? Get the fuck out!" and she did reaching for the young man. "Fucking teenagers these days," Randy proceeded to crack his neck bones and clenched his fingers..

* * *

><p>"Dean said his name was Justin Gabriel," Sheamus spoke into his headset to his colleague<p>

"Oh, he got nothing else?" Wade called back

"Apartment on 5th Ave,"

"5th Ave? Aha, now don't judge me Sheamus but there's a brothel on 5th Ave. You remember Dean's old bird Rosa?"

"The Latino? Vaguely,"

"Yeah well she lives and works there,"

Sheamus removed his headset and sat down next to his buddy handing him a steaming cup of tea "But that wouldn't connect Gabriel at all would it?"

Wade shrugged "I'm a computer engineer Shea, not a detective, but while you're interested, when Seth left us he acquired an apartment in the city,"

"5th Ave,"

"Yeah,"

"So Seth has got an informant in the LVPD," Sheamus blew out a breath "Well bollocks,"

* * *

><p>"Well you know, I threatened him first so guess he thought he could threaten me in countering,"<p>

"Damn it Piper, you better not be playing games here," Gunn stared at the older man

Piper looked between all the men in the room before bursting in laughter "You know me so well, nahh Dean didn't threaten me, we _were_ talking about business,"

Dean glared at the man "Yeah, business,"

"Fine," Gunn took some paperwork and began to fill it out before asking for signatures "Do either of you want to share with me what's going on? Or do I even want to know?"

"Nah," Piper spoke "Just keep keeping tabs on Orton for me,"

"Add Rollins to that list as well,"

"Seth Rollins?"

"Yeah, why?"

Gunn motioned for both men to move closer to him "Gabriel knows him; they live together on 5th ave,"

Dean looked at Piper "We're going to take a little detour on the way home,"

* * *

><p>Randy's ear was pressed to the door he frowned upon hearing silence, he looked back at his men "Here goes nothing," and he kicked the door in, rushing in. the room was encased in darkness and Randy opened the curtains letting in the moonlight, following it's silver beam to the bed, which was still made. Flicking on a lampshade Randy's anger began to rise as he stared across the room, it was hardly touched, seemed like not a single person had used the room all day "Where is he?" Randy began to scope the room, turning it upside down. He kicked over tables, threw the bed sheets around and smashed a mirror "Dammit Piper where are you?!" Randy stopped and began to think John. John told him Piper would be here, but John was a good enough of a friend he wouldn't have lied to him and John had experienced Randy when he was on the warpath so he knew how Randy would react. Seth, it had to have been. Randy raged. Seth had been dragging him down, trying to distract him. Seth was the one leading Randy into dead ends; Seth was the one who would pay for this.<p>

* * *

><p>"No way Dean, it's far too risky," Piper tried to calm the young man down.<p>

"Too risky how?" Dean protested, "it's not like I'm gonna do anything,"

"Look Dean, I understand this whole thing with Rollins ya got going on, but if you go into that house you risk exposing yourself,"

"What how?"

"Because of Gabriel, he's a police officer Dean. He's most likely rigged that apartment dry,"

"Anyway," Piper spoke now "Don't you have a girl ya should be going home to?"

* * *

><p>"What do you mean Ambrose has gone?" Seth spoke into the phone.<p>

"I mean that Piper turned up, signed the papers, admitted that Dean had nothing to do with the murder and he's gone,"

"Fuck off Gabriel I thought ya could handle this," Seth ran a hand through his matted hair, trying to sort things out by buying some time had probably made things a lot worse for him. Everyone was right in what they said about him, he never though t a plan through properly always rushing into the deep end. Seth disconnected the call without allowing Gabriel to respond, he needed to speak to Randy to try and alleviate the situation because Randy was going to be beyond pissed about this. He needn't have rushed so quickly, Randy was on the other side of the door when Seth opened it, a face like thunder and his fists balled tight "I think you've got some explaining to do Seth,"

"Randy, it wasn't my fault I swear!"

"What wasn't your fault?" Randy entered seemingly calm.

"That Piper bailed Ambrose out!" Randy took a step closer 'til their faces were only inches away from each other, he casually raised a hand to Seth's shoulder pressing his thumb into the wound that Seth had received the other night "Enough with the excuses Seth," Randy whispered coolly.

"It's not an excuse," Seth hissed out at the pain coursing through his shoulder "Randy, please,"

"I wouldn't be so mad if I had made the mistake but this is all your doing, your help is becoming a hindrance to my plans." Randy now moved his hand across Seth's collarbone before sharply wrapping it around his neck "In my opinion a hindrance is a nuisance," and he smiled when Seth began to visibly shudder under his harsh grip. "I would have been better off doing this by myself, unfortunately you seem too hung up on Dean Ambrose,"

"Randy, Randy," Seth breathed out.

"You see Ambrose has always been a smart guy and buddying himself up with Piper seems smart as well but once I take Piper down I am going to be the top guy around here, Las Vegas is going to be Randy Vegas. Everyone will answer to me." Randy narrowed his eyes at Seth.

"Just like me Randy, I answer to you," Seth's lower body began to kick out now.

"But I don't think you do, I think you answer to yourself. I respect that, Seth. Truly I do," Randy moved forward to cover Seth's body with his own "But when you get in my way, you mess up my plans I lose my respect for you,"

"Randy, I swore,"

"Swore what?!" Randy dropped Seth and the younger man crumpled to the floor trying to even his breathing out and Randy knelt down next to him.

"For you, Randy. I only answer to you, I said I would get you Piper and I will,"

"Well you better get it done quick, " and for good measure Randy picked Seth up and forcefully pushed his body into the opposite wall "One more fuck up Seth, and I will feed your flesh to my dogs whilst your bones hang high on my wall,"

Seth felt wetness across his face and a harsh pain in the centre of his face, Randy had broken his nose, not looking when Randy closed the door he grabbed a cloth and moved it over his face cleaning the blood. He needed to sort himself out and quick. It was bad enough having Dean as an enemy, but adding Orton to that list was like signing his death warrant.

* * *

><p>"Look, I'm sorry about Marie," Piper spoke as him and Dean travelled in the jaguar.<p>

"Probably not me ya should be apologising to _Rodders_,"

"Yeah well, she's easily wound up; don't think ya little comment helped,"

"Whatever,"

"Whatever, you are treating Emma well I take it?"

"Hey now Piper, you know the drill. My private life stays private,"

"Funny, look Dean. Emma always knew what I did for a living, but she shied away. She made it outright clear she wants nothing to do with a life full of guns, high chases and the odd murder. I do not want her caught in the middle."

"Sure," Dean replied rolling his eyes.

"Jesus Dean!" Piper stamped hard on the brake and Dean found himself launched forward on account of him not wearing his seatbelt, he cursed out loud before strapping himself in securely. "I am being so serious right now; believe it or not I care about my daughter. I said before if you ever hurt her I would break every bone in your body, I meant it physically, emotionally and mentally. You will do well to take that threat seriously!"

"Fuck's sake Piper, you think I don't care about Emma? What did you honestly think I would do, take her from you and lock her in the dungeons? No! That's not how I work. Everything I have done, everything I am doing is for her safety. I above anyone do not want to see her hurt any more than you do!"

"You care about her?" Piper seem shocked at his own revelation

"Yes," Dean replied without hesitation.

"Good," was Piper's own short reply before he fired up the engine again.

* * *

><p>Emma made her way downstairs to see Dean, she had seen the familiar Jaguar coming down the dirt track and smiled when she realised that her father would only be dropping Dean off and silently thanking that both men was ok, her little talk with Nattie had calmed her down a lot.<p>

Dean frowned at how empty his home was, entering into the building he saw Emma walking down the stairs, she'd obviously been working as he smiled at the pencils that were twined in her hair and he ran a tongue over his dry lips at seeing how low a belt was slung on her tight hips encased with her usual drainpipe pants "Alright Goldilocks?"

"Mhmmm," she raised her arms around her neck and interlaced her fingers behind him and he moved her hips to his with a harsh grip on her "You?"

"Much better now," and he buried his face into her hair taking a deep breath "Any idea why my estate is like a graveyard?" he whispered, his cold breath creating goose bumps across her neck.

Emma smirked against his chest "I think Nattie is still pottering about, but I gave everybody else the night off,"

Dean moved away from her hair and stared at her bright eyes with an eyebrow raised "Ya been orderin' my staff about now are ya darlin'?"

She shook her head and brushed her lips against his jaw, moving her chest to his "I figured we could have some alone time ya'know," she whispered back moving her hands across Dean's strong chest.

Dean's eyes lit up "Did ya now?" and he moved one of his hands under her shirt to circle the skin of her hip with his rough fingers "I like your thinking," as he moved his face closer to hers a rapid knocking was heard on the door "They'll go away," he mumbled across her skin inhaling her scent, nuzzling her neck with his lips. Emma responded by moving her hands into his hair lightly pulling it and arching towards him. But again the knocking persisted, faster, louder and a muffled voice accompanied it.

With a heavy sigh Emma let her arms drop to her sides "You better answer the door Dean, "

With a loud groan Dean let go of Emma and answered the door with an annoyed "What?" stepping back when a body fell to floor in a whimpering crying mess.

"Rosa?"


	15. Light to My Darkness

Almost a Demma only chapter!

* * *

><p>"Rosa?" Dean bent down to the woman who immediately shied away from him sobbing and shaking violently "Rosa?"<p>

"D-Dean?" she looked up at him through tear-filled eyes before launching herself into his arms burying her head into his shirt. Emma took a moment to glance at the young woman; her hair was ragged like she had been dragged through a hedge backwards and there were rips in her clothes.

"Er, Em, could you find Nattie for me?"

"Of course!" Emma scampered off to the laundry area "Nattie?!"

"Yeah?" the older woman's scratchy voice rang out

"Dean needs your help; I think there's been an accident,"

"Oh, is everything ok?" Nattie placed the bed sheets in her arms onto a counter top

"I don't know, some woman called Rosa has turned up, she looks a mess,"

Nattie's jaw dropped "Rosa? Here?" Nattie rushed past Emma up into the foyer area with Emma following behind.

Emma was with Nattie collecting things from the medicine cabinet "Can't believe she showed up here,"

"Who exactly is she?"

Nattie looked at Emma an internal debate going off in her head; she had to be honest "She was one of Dean's girls,"

"oh," was the short reply

"Yeah, gosh, I thought we'd seen the last of her." Nattie continued grabbing some bottles and a blanket. It was now that Emma realised that one of Nattie's worst points was that she wasn't very good at keeping her mouth shut in front of the wrong people "I was pretty grateful, she treated most of us like crap, all because she thought she was Queen Bee all because her and Dean were fucking."

Emma's jaw dropped "huh, really?"

"Yes and I, oh shit, Emma. I'm sorry,"

"Nattie! Hurry up will ya?" Dean called out.

"Come on,"

Nattie began to soothe a wet towel across Rosa's face who continued to avoid contact with anybody; Dean placed a tender finger under her chin and spoke comforting words to her, Emma couldn't help but feel a slight tingle at the way the former lovers looked at each other. Rosa especially gripping onto Dean's strong biceps and parking herself directly in his lap.

* * *

><p>After leaving them downstairs Emma decided a long hot bubble bath was in order, it's just a shame that her mind continued to think whilst she tried to relax. It wasn't like she was jealous but the way the ex-lovers looked at each other something didn't sit quite right with her. But then again if an injured person who you obviously care about turns up on your doorstep you can't exactly turn them away can you. Emma decided she was just a bit miffed because her ideas of having a night in with Dean had been ruined.<p>

"Em?" Dean knocked on her door "Emma, you in here darl'?"

She could hear him from the bath and initially decided to ignore it but remembering what had happened the last time she'd locked him out she left the peaceful environment of her bathroom and padded out into her bedroom with a towel wrapped around her. "Emma, please open the door?"

Without saying anything she opened the door and rested her body against the frame "Sorry, bath you know the drill,"

Dean smirked "And ya couldn't wait for me?"

"No, not really," she cocked her head and rested it against the door jamb. "Is your… _friend_ ok?"

It was now Dean looked over her small frame, her blonde hair was slightly wet at the ends and it hung in curls across her chest, and the droplets of water that hung across her skin was just begging to be licked off by him.

"Dean?"

"Err yeah she's fine," Dean's eyes were too busy wandering over her body to look her in the face when he replied.

"OK," she gave him a smile "So can I get back to my bath now?"

Dean frowned at her "Huh? Are you mad at me?"

_Yes _"No,"

"You are mad," he replied bluntly

"I'm not, but if you think I am, maybe you should leave me alone?" she shrugged at him

"Or what?" he tried to banter with her but instead she gave him a heavy sigh and folded her arms under her chest.

"Dean, I am tired, I have been working so hard, I just want to relax now ok?"

"I can help you relax you know," and he began to fumble with the bottom of her towel

"I know you can," she replied and moved towards him "But I kinda just want to finish my bath, read a book then drift off to a peaceful sleep,"

"Oh, right," he frowned at her "Ok then,"

She reached up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek "Thanks," and promptly turned around to close the door leaving him standing there remotely confused.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing here?" a man reached out and grabbed Rosa by the arm to move her into a hidden alcove.<p>

"I had no where else to go!"

"Don't play the innocent act with me, I could always see right through you,"

"Back off! I don't know_"

"You know exactly what whatever is, is it for sympathy? Cause no one wants you?"

"What? No, I,"

"That's what I thought," the man bought his ear close "This game your playing is a dangerous one Rosa, Dean kicked you out of his life and the circumstances for you coming back are highly suspicious, especially to me,"

"I don't have to listen to you! Look I'm sorry you feel like this about me, but there was nowhere else for me to go, I was ditched in the middle of nowhere, this was the closest place for me to get some help."

"Whatever bitch."

* * *

><p>The next day Dean woke with a heavy weight on his chest, smiling he looked down to be met with jet black hair. Black? He jerked himself out of bed quickly and glanced over the tiny form in his bed.<p>

"Dean?" a sleepy voice asked

"Rosa?" Dean rushed to put on his jeans "What are you doing in here?"

"I'm sorry Dean. I'd had a bit of a nightmare and I wanted to see you, your presence always calmed me down in the past," Rosa smiled innocently at him.

"Ok, err," Dean scratched his head and began to look anywhere but at her "Can you leave while I get changed?"

Instead Rosa buried herself in the sheets "Nothing I haven't seen before,"

"Right," Dean grabbed his stuff and moved to phone, pressing 9 "Hey Nattie,"

"Good morning Dean,"

"Is Emma around?" he asked ignoring the slight huff Rosa gave

"She's left for work already,"

Dean frowned before thanking Nattie and replacing the phone, he glanced up at the clock it was only 8:30 why would she have left so early?

"Dean?"

"What?!" he looked at Rosa "Erm, yeah whatever, get some food or something, I'll get Roman to take you home or something," and he sharply left before she could reply.

* * *

><p>Dean walked towards the main hall area, he had been told that Emma would be in there doing her practice runs, as he rounded the corner he saw Xavier cutting away at a model's hair and styling it "Morning Xavier,"<p>

The young man turned sharply towards the voice "Oh Hey, Dean," before going back to the models hair "Give me a minute, hmm, I wonder, with the open neckline maybe we should quiff you up proper electric,"

"Ooo that will look lovely Xavier," the model cooed at him

"Naturally," and he puffed up some hair before placing a large clip in it "I'll finish off in a moment," Xavier dropped his utensils and smiled at Dean "Is everything ok?"

"Err, yeah I'm looking for my girl,"

Xavier grinned at him "Sure, follow down here, it opens up behind the catwalk area,"

"Thanks,"

* * *

><p>"Ok so Paige lead out, followed by Charlotte, er no, Sacha, hmmm,"<p>

"God Emma you don't half fuss over things," Paige called out to her

"Yeah I know," Emma ran a hand through her hair "Ok, let's try Paige, Finn, Sacha, Corbin, Charlotte, Tyler, Alexa and then Dolph," The models all followed through "Nope! I have far too many blondes, would any of you consider a wig?"

"Emma!" Paige cried out

"Ok, I'm sorry, take a break. I'll go back to the board," and she turned without looking at them

"Ya seem a lil' stressed out goldilocks,"

"Dean? Are you ok? What are you doing here?" _Why are you here?_

"Yeah," he moved a hand to her hip and bought her closer "How come you left me this morning?"

Emma rolled her eyes at him "I didn't leave you; I had to come to work early,"

"Well how about we go for brunch now?"

"Erm, not now. I need to sort these runs out,"

"How about lunch?"

"Nope sorry,"

"Well are you at least going to be home for dinner?"

"I couldn't say,"

Dean moved a fist onto the easel board knocking off the pictures and utensils that were on there. "Dammit it Emma! Something is up with you and you're going to tell me what it is,"

"Jesus Dean!" Emma rushed to pick up the items that had fallen off "Nothing is wrong with me, I can only apologise that I am too busy to spend time with you!" she replied not looking at him.

"It's not just that, you're not even paying attention to me,"

"Huh? That's what this is about? You are being very childish Dean," Emma chided.

"I'm being childish?!"

"Yes, look I am sorry, I am. But unfortunately you're not a priority to me at the moment, I have a busy few days coming up and I need to sort this out ok,"

"No, it's not ok," Dean ran a hand over his face "come with me now, you can skip this for me surely,"

Emma sighed "Dean, please do not start an argument about this again!"

"I am not, come with me now. You're with me now, so we," he pointed at them "do the things I want, when I want them,"

"No Dean," Emma moved her hands to her hips "In case you haven't noticed, I am not in the business of doing everything and anything you say,"

Dean narrowed his eyes at her "Fine, you know what bury yourself in your work forget about me and all I've done for you over the past couple of weeks. I don't care!" and he stomped off hurriedly.

Emma moved after him having to power walk rapidly "Ok, Dean. I'm sorry but I am seriously stressed right now ok, we can go for lunch later alright?"

"No, you said you were too busy, so go be busy!" he waved her off.

"DEAN!" but her shout fell on deaf ears.

* * *

><p>Dean thrummed the fingers of his left hand across his cherry wood desk, a menthol cigarette dangled from his right, he was staring out at the dirt track as if hoping a blue Sorrento would magically appear and his nerves would be calm. He'd called and left at least half a dozen messages but Emma hadn't return his calls but then again that was his own fault, Emma had offered him a reprieve but he had just waved her off.<p>

"Dean?" Roman was knocking on the door "Dude? Are you coming to Liquid with us?"

Dean pressed the cigarette into the ashtray, he had completely forgotten, ignoring Roman's knocking he went up the closet, picked out his staple leather jacket and a handgun and answered the door "Sorry, moment to myself. Let's go,"

* * *

><p>Emma never returned to the estate, after quickly deciding to herself that she did feel a little bit jealous of Dean and Rosa she had dumped her stuff off at Paige's and decided that she needed a night out to ease her feelings up a little bit. Smoothing out the wrinkles in her midnight blue dress she reached for her phone there was another message from Dean on there. Huffing she listened to the voicemail.<em> "Err, Emma I won't be in when, and if you come home. I have business to attend to sorry. Look I'm sorry I ran out on you earlier but we need to talk about this because something is obviously buggin' you ok? Hopefully I'll see you later,"<em> she felt herself sadden at the way his voice trailed off at the end but she was trying to prove something, trying to hope that Dean would understand why she being a bit distant. Placing her phone back into her bag she moved into the club and headed straight for the table where she saw her friends, a drink already waiting for her.

Moving her finger up and down the glass, erasing the condensation there Emma pretended to be interested in the conversation in front of her, she was about to do another bar run when she was tapped on the shoulder. Turning round she faced a young man with jet black hair and soft brown eyes "Wanna dance, beautiful?" he asked politely.

Not being mindful Emma smiled "Sure," and hopped off her stool, not before Paige grabbing her arm and hissing at her "Is this a good idea?"

Emma pulled her arm away sharply "It's only a dance,"

* * *

><p>"That's nice to hear Mike," Dean let go of the older man's dark brown hair and watched as his head slapped onto the wooden office desk and bounced back with a heavy groan "I'll be back here in a couple of weeks, make sure those record books aren't hidden next time,"<p>

"Yes, Mr Ambrose," Mike choked out rubbing his forehead.

Dean grinned at the man before exiting rubbing his hands together and stretching his neck out, he was walking through the main security room when a high voice called out to him. "Monsieur Ambrose?" Dean turned and smirked to himself, it was Mike's wife!  
>"Evening Maryse,"<p>

"Are you leaving so soon?" she came up to him and ran a hand down his left arm.

Dean pursed his lips together "Sorry darlin'.I got a woman waiting for me back home," he shrugged.

Maryse acknowledged his statement and went to move back through the corridor she came from, but Dean couldn't resist watching her walk away, Mike was a very lucky guy. As he turned away he glanced at the security cameras, squinting at the image projecting the dance floor, he frowned at watching a woman dancing with a man. It couldn't be could it? Dean made a quick exit back to the club.

* * *

><p>Emma was getting tired of the young companion now, all she wanted was to dance by herself now but he kept trying to grab her and move her closer to him. Trying to be crafty, she twirled herself round and mid-turn move about 10 feet away and she realised she'd lost him, feeling triumphant she made her way back to the table when he intercepted her before she could say anything she noticed a hand wrap around his shoulder, the young man shrugged it off and continued to goad at her. The hand from before was back and this time it forcefully made the young man turn around before he was met with a knock-out punch and fell before Emma's feet.<p>

Looking up at the attacker she saw Dean's cold eyes staring a hole into her, his lips scrunched into a scowl and his jaw tight, before she could say anything he grabbed her arm dragged her through an exit.

Pulling Emma out of the fire exit door he moved her against the brick wall "Ya wanna tell me what that was in there?" he spat at her.

Standing tall Emma folded her arms across her chest "What, what was?"

"Don't play the unsullied act with me, what that was; was you dancing with another man,"

"And?"

"Don't play this game Emma,"

"What exactly did you see? Was I holding him?"

"No,"

"Was my body up against his?"

"No,"

"Was I kissing him?"

Dean's temper was close to boiling point with each unneeded question Emma asked "**No**,"

"Then I do not see what the problem is,"

"For fucks sake Emma!" Dean threw a punch into the wall and hissed in pain when he felt the skin rip.

"DEAN!" Emma grabbed his hand and blew across it, the hot breath from her mouth contrasting to the cool air around them making him shudder. "You idiot,"

"Oh, I'm the idiot?" he moved his hand out of her grip but she snatched it back, inspecting the damage.

"Yes, Dean, tell me why you are acting like you're upset," she asked not looking at him.

"Because you left without a word this morning, you wouldn't communicate with me earlier, you didn't reply to any of my calls, and now I find you here dancing with some young stud pretty boy,"

"Ok," Emma let out a breath "I'm sorry about earlier today, and I'm sorry that I wouldn't answer your calls. But you cannot be upset about me dancing with some other guy surely?"

"Why can't I? You're mi.." Emma raised her eyebrow at him and Dean quickly stopped talking

"Dean it's not a big deal. It wasn't as _intimate _as when we danced," Emma moved her mouth closer to Dean's ear "Not like in Lyme's right?"

"No it wasn't," he swallowed hard "Sorry,"

Emma quickly caressed his injured hand "Let's go home, we both learned lessons tonight I think,"

* * *

><p>Emma had sat Dean down on one of the kitchen stools, she was wrapping his hand and massaging it softly "Where did you learn to become a nurse?"<p>

"Looking after Jenna," was the soft, sort reply

"Oh, right," Dean took her hand in his and moved her onto his lap "I didn't mean to get jealous, again,"

"Dean, it's ok. We both did things we shouldn't have today. I didn't mean to get, jealous either,"

Dean baulked slightly almost tipping Emma off him "What do you mean?"

"I. Nattie told me you and Rosa, and your history, _together_." She replied not looking at him.

"Emma," he shook his head and pulled her to him, rubbing her bare thigh.

"Yeah, it was nice to know that the pair of you would rock the estate into earthquakes with your shagging," she scoffed.

Dean closed his eyes and sighed "Yeah, I won't lie to you, I used to have her around, just to fuck her. But I never thought or felt about her like that,"

"Like what?" Emma moved from his grip and stared at him.

"Like the way I feel about you," Dean replied quietly "Look at us Emma, we're both so attracted to each other and we look incredibly good together," he twined his fingers with hers. "You make me wanna be a better person," and he kissed her knuckles lightly.

"Honestly?"

"Yes, honestly. Rosa was and is nothing to me,"

"Would you ever feel like that about me?" she asked tentatively

"No. Never." Dean buried his face into her hair "You're the light to my darkness, and I wanna hold onto the light,"

Emma's eyes began to water at his statement "Take me upstairs," she whispered huskily into his ear.


	16. Euphoria

Dropping Emma onto the floor she turned away from him and motioned for him to undo the zip on her dress which he did, his lips ghosting across her shoulder, Emma moved her arms from the dress and let it collect at her feet before stepping out and turning to face him again, his eyes widened at her body and his pants feeling tighter against him.

Emma began to pepper kisses across his jaw as she slowly began to undo the buttons on his dress shirt, as he shrugged out of the shirt she began to trail kisses down his torso, moving her fingers across his dusky pink nipples making Dean snap his eyes shut briefly. As Emma nibbled across his v lines she made quick work of undoing his jeans and hoisting them to his feet, she came back up to Dean's lips getting lost in the heavy scent of tobacco and alcohol, his tongue exploring inside of her mouth quickly and heavily wanting to feel every part of it. As he lifted her up into his arms, her legs automatically coiling around his waist, Emma began to move her hands over his biceps moving her lips across his jaw and lightly nibbling on his earlobe. Dean ground his hips into hers and groaned into her hair and moved them to bed quickly.

Placing her softly on the mattress he began to place hot kisses across her neck and rested his forehead between the valley of her breasts "Are you sure?" he whispered.

Emma moved a hand to rub across his cheek "Yes," and she ghosted another kiss across his lips "god yes," letting a deep growl escape Dean moved onto his hands and looked down at her all laid out for him, like a feast. Before he could do much more about it she sat up and never taking her hands off his she moved her head to his groin "What ya intendin' to do now darlin'?" he smirked at her, his eyes darkening as he watched her kiss his noticeable v lines again and nipping across the skin letting out a low groan. Moving his boxers down to Emma began to nuzzle Dean's thighs and she placed a hand over his erection and began to stroke him in a upwards motion a low rumble emitting from his chest, slowly Emma licked the pre-cum from him and Dean felt his head move back and a hiss escape from his lips.

Smiling to herself, Emma swirled her tongue around the head before taking him in her mouth a low moan ghosting across his cock causing Dean to groan loudly and move his fingers into her hair; coaxing her movements on him. Her mouth was hot and enticing and her firm hand at the base was sending Dean into frenzy, with each bob of her head he swore a bit louder and with each lick on the underside of his cock he gripped her hair a bit more. Watching him come undone at her movements gave Emma a fervent feel of womanliness and she moaned sending a shock through him "Fuck Emma!" and he moved her from him and pushed her back on the bed leering at the smirk she gave him.

"Imma wipe that smirk off your face Darlin'," and Dean dropped to his knees and began to rub his rough fingers up her smooth, toned legs following with his chapped lips, the heat coming from her sex made him sigh in appreciation and he wasted no time in removing her panties and seeing how turned on for him she actually was. His right fingers pressed against her clit and Emma arched her back letting her head fall behind and before she knew it Dean moved his tongue against her and began to run it up her lips causing a deep mewl to fall from Emma's lips, she felt herself count backwards from ten as Dean continued an oral assault on her "Dean, Oh," his fingers delved into her and curved upwards, her back arching off the bed and her fingers gripping the sheet beneath her, what was this man doing to her?

Her breathing became more laboured as Dean placed a kiss against her clit and she moved her hips upwards as if wanting more of his rough, wet tongue inside of her; his fingers moving swiftly in her hot core "Dean, I can't…" she was not in a position to form coherent words as Dean created a fire inside of her, sparks igniting different parts of her "Oh.. God.." Smirking against her heat he spoke gruffly "Cum for me Emma," he looked up to see her eyes squeezed shut, she was holding back so he used his thumb to rub her again, speaking firmer "Let yourself go," and at his soft, firm command he felt her tighten against his fingers and she let out a loud, breathy moan, her hips shaking as the wave of pleasure came over her. Dean moved off his knees slightly and began to kiss her thighs, still stroking her, helping to bring her down from her orgasm.

"Oh Dean," she whispered out, her eyes glassy and feeling lightheaded from the intensity of her orgasm. He grinned at her and crawled up to meet her and moved his fingers to his mouth "You taste superb darlin'," and he placed a lazy kiss on her lips. Looking down on her again he took in the sight of her, her lips swollen and her blonde hair ragged across the pillow and her ample chest moving with her heavy breathing "Ya look beautiful Emma," and his eyes darkened, quickly and without noticing due to the fuzziness bouncing around her head still Emma found herself straddling Dean's waist, his erection pressing into her.

Without stopping Dean placed kisses across her collarbone, licking across the bone and nibbling the skin there groaning as she squirmed above him the movements sending vibrations to his now painful erection, kissing across her stomach taking great delight at watching her arch her body towards him, Dean took a moment to ogle at Emma's breasts, he always was a breast man, and noticing the taught pebbled skin of her nipples forced him to groan out appreciatively. Running his hands over them Emma let out a gasp and reached for his body to pull closer to hers, she needed him close, wanting to feel his chapped lips against hers; bruising all her resolve. The way his hands moved across her golden skin was too slow for her liking and was inwardly driving her mad, she was desperate for him now and a whimper escaped from her mouth to show her slight frustration.

Dean now hovered over her after switching them around again, his weight resting on one hand while the other tangled in her hair, he dipped his head to her ear "There's no going back now darlin'," he whispered.

"I know," she breathed back, the heat from his body lighting up her skin "I'm totally sure I want this,"

"Ya really want this Emma?" he shifted his weight and his erection was now resting across her thigh.

Emma giggled and moved underneath him moving her legs around his waist again "Are you saying you don't want this?"

Dean growled and moved his weight on top of her resting his forearms parallel to her head "Ya know I want this, but I don't want to be rushing ya," his darkened eyes stared deadbolt at her.

Emma couldn't help but grin a mile wide inside and her heart intensified at the strong statement and she noticed she was falling a bit more for Dean Ambrose. Emma moved her fingers through his hair and ghosted a kiss across his lips "Just don't ever make me feel like I will regret this,"

Dean fiercely shook his head "Never. Never ever," and in response Emma moved her hips up to meet his erection "I want this," she whispered back.

Dean's head flopped onto Emma's shoulder letting out a quick, harsh breath followed by a groan as he began to push his throbbing cock inside of her wet pussy, Emma's body braced in anticipation and Dean spoke words of reassurance in her ear along with frivolous kisses across her neck. Emma's breathing became more deep as Dean pushed further inside of her, his right hand entangled in hers, her fingers holding him in a vice grip. As he moved his hips he watched as Emma's head lolled back and her inner muscles tightened around him causing him to let out a dangerous groan, steel wrapped in velvet. He was engulfed in a phase of white heat and searing warmth. With his eyes still focused on hers, he began to move into her watching her react to his movements and her face shifting into the pleasure that they were both feeling.

As Emma became adapted to Dean's length low moans flowed from her mouth as her body came up into flame again, which each of his thrusts Emma could feel the pleasure mount and mount but she needed more, she wanted the flames inside of her to climb higher and higher and finally spark off. Her manicured nails etched the skin of Deans' back and moved eagerly across his shoulder blades making him murmur and drive right into her. Letting out a whimper, Emma locked her ankles and squeezed her knees into Dean's sides more, looking up at him she spoke with a hoarse voice "More Dean, please." He raised an eyebrow at her request "You don't have to be tender with me,"

Taking this as his cue Dean smirked and began to move with harder thrusts, one hand gripping her left thigh and the other still locked in the tight grip. Emma was beginning to writhe underneath him, garbled words tumbling from her mouth as Dean began build up faster motions, she let cried out at the desire Dean was giving her, the way his pelvis snapped against hers and his grip tightened across her searing body, all her extremities beginning to grow numb as Dean pounded her to another orgasm.

Dean grunted, normally he would be way finished by now but he wanted Emma to enjoy this, to feel this and he wanted to watch her ride out her orgasm, he was able to hold on but the feel of her tight core embodied around his cock and watching her react to his thrusts was driving him so far over the edge he had to change pace, if only to keep Emma satisfied. Dean's harder thrusts became more demanding and Emma felt the familiar feeling of her impending climax, the hand entangled in Dean's hair gripped harder causing him to hiss out and snap his hips hurriedly across hers and her other hand clutched his bicep tightly. "Cum for me darling," he coaxed her again.

Emma's head fell back against the pillow, she was close, it was just within her reach and when Dean snuck the soft pad of his thumb against her clit, she cried out "that's it darlin', scream for me," with his own thrusts becoming more erratic, Emma's body jerked with forceful pleasure as she screamed with high shrillness. The combination of the way she screamed his name and the apex between her legs submerging Dean as if trying to prove her climax was enough to send him over the brink with a heavy curse and an elongated groan. Incapable in that moment to maintain his body's weight, he collapsed and rolled to the side of Emma and bought her close to his fatigued body. Both of them trying to even out their breathing; following their intense orgasms.

"Dean," her voice was light and transparent as if she was still dazed.

"I've got ya darlin'," he moved onto his back and pulled her to him, kissing her fervidly and spreading her nakedness across his own nude form. "Sleep now,"

* * *

><p>Stirring slightly the first thing Emma noticed was the other body wrapped around hers, looking up and seeing Dean cocooned around she let out a satisfied smile which stirred her companion "Ya alright darling?" he asked sleep lacing his words<p>

"Better than alright," she whispered and covered his naked form with her own, straddling him once again.

With his eyes still closed he placed his warm hands over each of her thighs "Ya wanna go again?" he asked with a smirk.

Instead she placed a kiss on his lips "Can we have a shower first?" and without second thought Dean placed her over his shoulder and led them to his en-suite.

* * *

><p>"It's a bit hard to concentrate with ya wriggling on me like this darling,"<p>

Emma giggled as she again manoeuvred herself all over Dean's shirtless form "Hey, you were the one that said you needed to get work done, I can't help it if I feel neglected,"

Dean stumped out the cigarette in his hand and wrapped his free arm around her "Ya shouldn't lie to me ya know. You and I both know that after tonight's antics you do not feel neglected at all," his voice was a low, dangerous tone as his eyes spoke with laughter.

"I suppose you're right," she scoffed and snuggled into him more "You've taken very good care of me,"

"Like I always said I would," Dean replied placing a kiss on her shoulder

"You did," and Emma nuzzled against his body as if wanting to draw warmth from him "I'm sorry if I was a bitch in the beginning,"

"No need to apologise goldilocks, I know our situation isn't ideal," Dean tapped away still on the keyboard in front of him and swiftly changed the subject "But me and you, we're going out tomorrow,"

"We are?" Emma moved from his arms to look at him "Where?"

"Surprise," he shrugged "It's about time I took you out."

"But where though?" she whined

He relented, but not completely "Dinner, Imma wine and dine you until you're stuffed,"

"You stuffed me pretty well tonight," as soon as she said it she clapped a hand over her mouth.

"That's a dirty mouth ya got there darling," Dean scoffed at her

"Mhmmm, it must be your influence," and before she could say anymore he pushed her mouth towards him in a ravaging kiss.


End file.
